Harvest Moon An untold story
by scatteredminds
Summary: Claire arrives in mineral town to look at a farm. She agrees to take care of it, but things went the other direction when Gray nearly died and then it lightens up. Join this Brunette through her ups n downs. OKay the summary suks but plz read...thxs
1. Chapter 1

The annoying alarm clock had woken me up. I woke up, feeling tired and frustrated. I even wonder why I choose the city over my aunt's farm. I groaned a little, an intern for a hospital. Like any other child, they want to follow in their parents footsteps. My father even told me that I wouldn't have to do _this_! That I would fit in, in the countryside! But nope, I had to be such a stubborn little girl. On my sixteenth birthday my aunt came to the city and told me this:

"Ah Claire, you are such a big girl and such a beautiful one too. A brunette like you, you were just like me when I was your age. For your birthday gift I would like _you _to own my farm one day…but you are studying for your medical things…"

Oh why did I choose this over a great gift? My aunt even told me that this guy had his head over heals for me. I meet him once…cute…sweet…generous…we once went into the overgrown field at his parents farm. But I went there last year, and he was married. He had a baby girl, about a month old and was perfect in her baby ways. He was just staring at me, wishing it was me instead of Rebecca. What was his name again? Hm…oh right Wally. Wally had ginger hair; he had a muscular build and was taller than me by an inch. Rebecca on the other hand was petit; she had dirty blonde hair and acted like a brat. At that I sighed and got up.

I walked over to my bathroom, an expensive one. My parents got me this place…I specifically told them not to! The again it was birthday, and they wanted me out the house before I turned seventeen. I turned on the taps in the bath, they were made out of glass; they were labelled hot and cold. After a few minutes, the water was deep enough so I closed the taps and undressed myself. I climbed into the bath and smiled to myself. My parents can afford me this place? It was kind of funny. After about twenty minutes I unplugged the plug and showered myself properly; that took about ten minutes. I grabbed the towel near the bath and wrapped it around me. I went over to the sink which had an expensive mirror above it. I looked at my face. Perfect sized face which was oval, two dark blue eyes, pinkish lips; my cheeks were always pink and brunette hair, which went to my shoulders.

After I got dressed, ate, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair I was ready for the day. But nothing was ever special. So I went down stairs to the door since I lived in a flat. I went outside and the day has truly started. Cars driving past, black fumes came out of the exhaust pipe. I looked up to see my balcony full of greenery. My very special garden, though I must leave my green patch for now. I started walking to the east, the way I normally take. I stopped at a small newsstand and grabbed the newspaper. I always paid more than I should have. But these people I get the paper from were in debt…I give them twenty more coins than I should have done, but the paper is only half a coin. They smiled at me whenever I help them. On the weekends I would give up my time to help them with everything. I nodded back at them and walked along again, looking through the paper. More catastrophic things happen. Wars…fights…more fights…

I was near the hospital when I came upon an advert in the newspaper. I gasped and laughed. It said:

**Do you want to live in the countryside? Get away from it all? Have a farm all to yourself? **

Hell yes!

**Well we are offering this farm in Mineral Town. A perfect place for you to go. Here is the number…**

I smiled to myself again. This was the most perfect time of life so far! I need to tell my dad! I'm sure he will give a fight…but what is there to lose?

"Yes you can leave!" my father told me happily. He was actually agreeing with me…_me? _I was shocked at his answer.

"I mean are you sure?" I asked him confused. I thought he would want me to stay at home…in this…this…place.

"Oh yes, yes…you need to go…" he said absent minded.

"Well okay, but I need my horse and dog dad…" I told him, when I told him that he handed the keys to the stable of my horse Penelope and my dog Penny. "But, but-," I was cut off by Thierry coming in.

"Hello Mr. Forest, and good morning Miss Forest," Thierry greeted. Why the hell did he have to be so kind? It just made me want to-…no Claire leave it! Wait why am I talking to my self-conscious? Why did he have to have be so perfect? Blonde messy hair, hazelnut coloured eyes and a normal figure of a fit man.

"How many times do I have to tell you Thierry? Don't call me Miss Forest!" I told him politely. He nodded.

"Well, Mr. Forest our patient has a disease…and he has small red spots which has-," I had cut him off.

"It's either smallpox or cowpox…either way…but you should test whether they are…and au revoir people I'm going to Mineral Town!" I told him while leaving the room.

I skipped out of the hospital, saying goodbye to all my friends…but I must live a better life. I'm twenty years old for pities sake! I ran to the small shop where I usually got my papers.

"Hello dear…how may I help you now?" the old woman asked. I smiled at her and dug into my bag. I found my leather wallet and gave her all the money which was inside it. She gasped, "I can't take this...keep it!"

"I'm leaving miss, and you need it for your debt…so take it!" and ran off. I heard her cry a bit but I was too crying. People here would miss me, but I should start a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then...we are at the part when Gray has left the shop.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon, but i do own the characters which arent in the original. Seems fair enough huh?

Review plz...thxs and i thank the ppl who reviewed my story and said they like it. ^^ Lygsm

* * *

Clank, hit, smash…just a bit more to make this brooch perfect. I was sweating like hell; this blacksmith's job is tough work. My grandfather, Saibara, owns the blacksmith shop and I was here because I wanted to be. But now I want to change my mind…no! I won't give up now! My grandfather came over; he was old, wrinkled and grumpy. Though he does like Ellen.

"Wrong, wrong and wrong!" the old fool yelled at me. I threw my brooch across the floor.

"Then how the hell is it wrong? Do you want me to do this or not?!" I asked him angrily.

"Don't use that tone on me boy! Pick up your work and start from scratch!" he yelled at me. Will he ever calm the hell down? He had been putting this crap on me ever since I came! I went over to the brooch which was now ruined. Nothing I ever made has made my grandfather happy. Not even a smile or a nod. Was I really a failure? I picked up the brooch with a tool and brought it back to the work space. I sighed and looked at the ruined bit of jewellery.

"Have I taught you nothing? Or has it not stuck into your small-minded head of yours yet?" he asked me angrily. I was up to boiling point, if he said another word about my work I will blow!

"Fine I'll start from scratch!" I muttered under my breath. He walked away and I grabbed another bit of metal. I started making another brooch, or something else…my grandfather came over to inspect my work.

"Okay, another one is coming to the town, so we need to make a good impression on her!" he told me. Should I be ecstatic? Or should I just jump up on the work space and yell out 'I DON'T CARE!"?

"Gee great…I bet she will be like Karen…another brat…" I muttered.

---------2 days later--------

"Gray!" my grandfather yelled. I tried not to yell at him, but it was and always will be. We were in the same room, no need to shout at my mother when she was young…no sir!

"What?" I asked him ignorantly.

"She's coming soon, so get a move on!" he yelled at me. For all that is good in this dump will he stop shouting? I nodded and he yelled at me…again. "We need to make a good presentation of ourselves, she comes from the city and-," I had cut him off.

"I had it! Just had it! She comes from the _city_! Big deal! And for once just shut up!" I yelled at him. He was taken back.

"Listen to me, you better keep that mouth of yours shut or-,"

"Or what gramps? Oh I know I should just leave!"

"Fine leave! See if I care! This place was better here without you!"

I stormed out of the shop and ran off to Mother's Hill. On the way I bumped into Basil, I didn't even stop to say sorry or hi. That wasn't high on my saga scale. Why is one girl such an importance? I sighed. I'll ask Cliff when I get back to the inn. It rained yesterday…oh well…I'll be safe…I hope…


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is my first fanfic for Harvest Moon. Claire in this one isnt the blonde one btw, she is the brunette! I just gave her a new nameXP. I would love some reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!!!

* * *

I arrived at Mineral Town, after the two day trip by horse. I owned a horse in the city and I wasn't going to leave her or my dog Penny. The outdoors was the best place to go. I had to leave my friends in the city…but it's for the better. I wanted to grow up in the country; meet new people…find love…every girl's dream. Luckily this was the farm that was for sale; this farm wasn't the best looking one, but with effort it would do great. Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town, laughed when I arrived at the farm.

"I see you had a very enjoyable trip Claire! I know this farm isn't the best in the world…but the guy who owned this farm passed away…" he told me, though in the last part it was more sorrowful.

"Yes, I heard about that. May his soul rest in peace," I added. He nodded.

"Let me show you around," he told me. He had led me to a box; I'm guessing the shipping box.

"Is this the shipping box?" I asked. Thomas applauded my guess and nodded.

"Do you know a lot about the farming life?" he asked me.

"Well, my mother's side of the family used to have a farm…and I went there every year…" I explained. He nodded.

"Do you know what to do?" he asked. I nodded again. "Well then there is no need for my help! But if there is anything please tell me," He told me. I smiled and he left, but came back after a minute.

"Oh and you are free to wander the area…" he added and left. I wonder what the people are like here. Before I could do that, I needed to go around the woodlands. I heard that there is a spring where you can freshen up. I walked up to my horse and led her to her stable.

"That's a good girl," I told her. I took off her saddle and looked inside one of the pockets. I found a white dress which had a flower trail from the hem of my dress to the top of it. I also found a towel and walked out. I laughed when Penny came running up to me. I lifted her up into my arms and brought her into the house. I quickly left the house and ran to the woodland. When I was far from the farm, I slowed down to a walk. I looked around, and the scenery looked beautiful. I wish it would like this in the city! Everywhere I went was only cars and buildings. The only place I could have the greenery was_ my_ garden. I wasn't looking where I was supposed to and bumped into a person and fell to the floor.

"Oh my goodness! I am super sorry!" I told the person. I found an offering hand and I took it carefully. I was up and looked at my helper. She had pink hair, she was about my age and she was about my height.

"No worries…say are you Claire?" the pink haired young woman said.

"Yes I am Claire…who are you?" I asked her.

"Popuri, from the Poultry farm…say do you live on that farm up there?" she said.

"Yes I do…say…it would be great if you would show me around soon!" I told her. She smiled.

"That would be great…my birthday is tomorrow…since today is the 2nd of Summer so I can show you around or today!" she exclaimed happily.

"My birthday is 2 days after yours and today would be great," I told her thankfully. She laughed and said goodbye. She waved while going off to work.

I felt so much better after I freshened up. Out of those old, dirty pants of mine into an elegant dress which suited the country. The sun was beating down on me, showing my slightly tanned skin. I skipped up to my farm and noticed that the field was a disaster! Weeds were growing in places, huge rocks and stones to smash and throw! Tomorrow will be the day I will grow all my crops, and clear the field. I also needed something to eat, so time to go to the Poultry farm!

I arrived at the farm and noticed a guy around my age wearing a sort of apron which you use at a chicken coup. He also wore glasses and had a fringe and long hair up to his shoulders. He saw me and waved, I waved back. I quickly noticed that he was going to trip over and I ran over to him just before he dropped the basket full of vegetables and eggs. I grabbed the basket with one hand and quickly grabbed his arm before he could fall over. I placed the basket on the floor and helped him up to an up-right position.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He shook his head to clear his mind and then nodded.

"Yes I am…say don't you work at the farm which has been deserted?" he said shaken.

"Yes I am!" I laughed gently, "Do you know where Popuri is?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Follow me; and I'm Rick by the way," he told me. He walked towards a house and stopped at the doors.

"And I am Claire," I introduced. He smiled and opened the doors.

"Ladies first!" he told me, I felt myself flush and walked in. I was suddenly attacked by Popuri running over to me and kept on repeating "Welcome!" I started laughing and opened my arms to her, she gladly took them and I hugged her. She untangled herself and yelled for her mum to come down.

"Ah, so you must be Claire am I right?" Popuri's mum asked me.

"Yes I am Claire Miss," I introduced politely. I curtsied and stood straight. She chuckled.

"Oh Claire, don't be so modest! Call me Lillia, everyone calls me that name, besides Rick and Popuri of course," Lillia chuckled. I smiled politely.

"I was brought up to respect my elders Lillia," I explained. She smiled approvingly. "Where is your husband?" I asked everyone fell silent.

_I said something wrong didn't I?_

"I shouldn't have said that, I am sorry," I apologised.

"Don't worry; I should have explained that he left to find this flower which would cure me. He has been gone for a while, because this flower blooms every 10 years," she explained.

"Oh, isn't there a doctor in this town?" I asked worryingly.

"Yes there is, but my illness is one which is a mystery, don't be so worried Claire!" she told me. I lightened up, which made everyone smile.

"If there is anything I can help you with just ask, my father was a doctor, so I might ask him…" I told her. She smiled at me as well as everyone else.

"That will be great Claire, now Popuri show her around and Rick I need your help with the boxes," she ordered gently.

"Yes mother!" Popuri and Rick responded in unison. Popuri was dragging me to the floor and I managed to say bye to Rick and Lillia.

We were outside and Popuri smiled at me. I looked at her confused.

"I haven't noticed that you have a light tan, anyway let the tour begin!" she said aloud. I laughed and she let go of my arm and we made our way to a blacksmiths shop, which was owned by Saibara. Popuri walked in and yelled hi. I laughed and saw an old man, he had grey hair and he looked like he was tired.

"Hello Popuri does your mum need anything from us today?" the old man asked.

"No Saibara, I was showing Claire around is all!" she smiled. Saibara saw me next to her and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Claire," I introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you too Claire, call me Saibara…where is my grandson?!" he said.

"It's alright Saibara I can always meet him later…" I told him. He shook his head and Popuri came close to me.

"He can be a bit…like this sometimes…and his grandson is gray," she whispered.

"I think he is on the mountain, can you go and get him?" he asked. I nodded, Popuri gasped.

"I need to go…I'll show you around later!" she yelled while running through the door

I went to the famous hill, and found Gray there. He wore a cap and his back was facing me. I walked up to him and I heard him say things.

"Why am I here? Why is my grandfather so hard on me?" he kept on saying things like that. I noticed it had rained lately, because of the muddy ground. I had to say something…

"Um, hi…your grandfather told me to get you," I told him hesitantly. He turned around swiftly and stared at me. "I'm so sorry to bother you like this, but your grandfather is worried…" I explained hesitantly. He nodded and took a step forward when the ground under him collapsed and he fell a bit and he managed to grab a bit of stable earth. I gasped and lifted my dress up so it wouldn't get dirty and got on my knees. I went forward a bit and stretched my arm out.

"Grab my hand!" I yelled. He released his left hand from the earth and tried to grab my hand.

"Common! Crap…I can't reach it!" he yelled scared, and when he did say that he fell even more. I went further out and went down a bit so he could grab my hand. His fingers touched mine, but he the ground he held crumbled at his weight and he fell down even more. I gasped. I need to find some type of rope! Come on! I looked around and i found a long bit of rope. Do people go mountain climbing here?! I stood up and ran to the rope, I picked it up and it seemed sturdy enough. Then i heard a yell and a bit more of the earth crumbling. I gasped. I ran to the edge of the mountain and found that he had gone down a bit more. Where is a root? I found a small bit of a root from a tree near where i was, so i tied the rope around the root and i threw the rope over the edge. I Grabbed hold of the rope and started sliding down it slowly. I finally reached him, but the rope was too short for it to go down further. I held my hand out, and offered it to him.

"Grab it now!" I screamed. His hands fiddled a bit but grabbed my hand finally. I heard him howl in pain. He must have broken something. "Hold on!" I pulled him up with all my strength. I kept on pulling and pulling; with his right hand had grabbed my wrist. My face was facing Gray. My hair had fallen in front of me but I could still see him. With one last pull he finally released his right hand from my wrist and placed it on the rope.

"I need to go up...grab the rope and I will pull you up!" i explained to him. He nodded and i went climbing back up; I didn't care if he could see up my dress! I finally reached the mountain peek and go on the land. I pulled the rope, with all my strength and I wasnt going to give up now! He was close to the edge, so I gave him one last pull and he was out of danger. I stood up and I had to drag him to a more secure area.

I saw that there was a cut in his right leg, where his muscle is.

"I need to go back to my farm, I will only be a minute I swear!" I told him quickly, he nodded and I saw pain in his eyes. "Don't try to talk okay?" and at that I ran to my farm faster than I should have done. I went into my house and found my dirty clothes. I ripped the top and ran to the stable. I put the reigns on my horse and pulled her outside. I got on her and gave the sign for her to go as fast as she could. We were back just before 2 minutes had gone past. I had to rip a part of his pants and I had to split the cloth into two strips. I wrapped the first strip around the top part of his wound and the second around the bottom of the wound. He groaned at the pain.

"It's okay…" I told him. I grabbed the reigns of my horse and pulled her head down, which made her body go down in unison. I placed Gray in the right place and pulled the reign up so that she would follow.

We were at the hospital and faces I've seen and not seen were there. Popuri told me that practically everyone was there. Though she told me that, a few different people weren't there. There were all the bachelors: Cliff, Doctor (Obviously), Kai, Rick and Gray. Saibara was sitting besides Gray's bed and I was against the wall. He was heavily asleep because of the sedation. He just had an operation to his leg, but he will live. Anyway, I could name everyone who was in this room let me see…there was: the 5 bachelors, then there was Popuri, Ann, Karen, Elli and Mary. After that the bachelorettes were the others. They were: Anna, Barley, Basil, Carter, Doug, Duke, Gotz, Harris, Jeff, Lillia, Manna, May, Saibara, Stu, Sasha, Thomas, Won and Zack. Ellen was at her house, since she can't move around much. Doctor finally managed to squeeze out of the crowd to where I was.

"You did a brave thing Claire, we thank you!" he told me. I shrugged.

"I was there at the right time is all…" I answered back. I heard a groan…I laughed it must be Gray. I walked into the crowd and finally managed to get past everyone, and when I was I was standing besides Cliff. He was so depressed…I wonder why….

Gray sat up and smiled when he saw me. I nodded back and I yawned a bit, what time was it? I looked up at the clock above his bed and noticed the time-11:10 pm. I yawned again and found myself being supported by someone wrapping their arm around my waist. I found out it was Cliff and I yawned again. First day here and it was a busy one.

"Daddy, I think we should give Claire a room tonight…" Ann told Doug. Doug nodded and I sighed.

"You don't have to do this I can get home…somehow…without collapsing to the floor snoring…" I laughed gently. "Tick, tock, I can get home…um…my legs are kind of numb…"

"That's it you're staying the night…it's on the house!" Doug told me. I shook my head. "Don't be so modest…you are always welcome!"

Cliff and Ann were helping me get upstairs. Cliff was so quiet…and Ann was so caretaking…I should repay them…there were 6 beds in both of the rooms and I took anyone of them. They took me to the second room and when I reached a random bed I fell on it and I found myself falling asleep…drifting away slowly…so very, very slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, feeling more depressed than I was in the city. I was just very tired…I think. I blinked twice and found myself in the inn. Why was I in the inn? Oh wait I remember…I nearly fell asleep in the clinic. Gray! I jumped out of bed to find Kai smiling. He was wearing a bandana and some ordinary clothing.

"That was my bed…" he laughed. I felt my face flush but he laughed a lot harder. "No worries…you should get to the clinic!" I nodded and laughed. I was feeling a lot better than before. I ran downstairs to find Doug smiling, and Ann grinning. I looked past them and saw a table full of food.

"You shouldn't have really…" I told them. They shook their heads and I sighed defeated. I walked over to the table, and sat down. I looked at the food and my eyes widened.

"Kai brought some food as well as Carter and Anna, of course we made some. We are all grateful for what you had done!" Ann told me happily. I smiled at them, was I really a hero? "Oh, and Mary told me to give this to you…" Ann added. She gave me a parcel and I quickly unwrapped it. It was a book…the book that I wanted. _The dummies guide to: The Country Side. _

"Eat up while it's hot!" Doug clapped. I smiled and gobbled everything down…man was it GOOD!

"That was the best meal I had in like ages!" I told them, stuffed. Both of them smiled at me and I saw the phone. "Um…can I use your phone…I need to check my dad for Lillia's disease…" I explained. They looked at each other and smiled even wider.

"Of course you can!" they said together. I hopped off the chair and went to the phone. I dialled the number and it started to ring. Someone picked up the phone, and to my luck it was my dad.

"_Hello, this is Doctor Mayan, how may I help you?" _

"Hey dad…you can help me for sure!"

"_What is it Claire?"_

"A woman is diagnosed with a disease…no one knows about it and her husband left to find a flower which may cure her,"

"_Flower…"_ he stopped and I heard books being opened._ "Has she suffered from fatigue?" _

I turned to the two people who gave me food.

"Has Lillia suffered from tiredness lately?" I asked. They nodded. "Yes father she has…" I told him when I answered his question.

"_Very well…I'll look into it…it maybe a tough one…well bye…and be carful!" _and at that he hung up. I placed the phone back on the receiver.

"My father said that he will look into it…" I told them. I looked at the time and gasped, "I need to check up on Gray!" I ran past them and said thank you to them again and ran to the clinic.

I saw Gray sitting up in the bed and I poked my head around the corner. He smiled and waved me over. I skipped over, with my dress slightly crumpled. He laughed, when I arrived.

"Yes, I know my hair, and dress is messed up…" I whispered. He smiled lightly and Mary came in. "Hey Mary how was your night?" I asked.

"Ah, he woke up twice and wanted to see you, but you were asleep when I went to the inn…" she told me. I nodded and then she added, "oh and Doctor wants to see you…" I nodded again and smiled.

"Hey thanks for the book," I told her when I left the room to Doctor's office. He sat there thinking deeply…he was smart…cute…must keep head focused. I went up to his desk and his back was to me. I looked over his shoulder and saw a picture of him and two other people. "Nice picture, is that your family?" I asked. He jumped and turned around in his chair. I put the picture in his draw and turned his attention to me.

"Mary told me you wanted to talk to me…" I told him innocently.

"Oh yes, yes…could you go to the next town to get more medicine? I had received a message that they can't come over here because of the rain last week and also there is a problem….so can you?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Fantastic! Get Cliff to go with you or Kai…" he told me.

I walked over to the Inn and found Cliff and Kai leaving the Inn at the same time. I ran up to them and smiled at them…I was definitely giving something away!

"So…I need two guys to help me with a delivery…who could it be?" I asked stating the obvious. The looked at me and smiled. Why can't all guys be like them, but Cliff smiled shyly but disappeared just as quick.

"Who and what is it?" Kai asked me.

"Doctor wants me to go to Forget-me-not valley…for medicine…" I told them. They sighed; I guess that means they will drop out. "I'm guessing you don't want to go then?" I asked.

"It's a long trip Claire, I'm sorry…" Kai said. I nodded and went passed them. I guess the city life has a bit in them as well. Someone suddenly grabbed my wrist and I shrieked. I turned around and found Cliff looking shier than usual.

"I'll…come…" he whispered. I looked at him and shook my head.

"It is okay…I'm used to doing everything for myself and I'm going by a-," I was cut off by Cliff taking a step forward to me. He released his hand from my wrist.

"I'm coming…" he told me. I sighed and smiled at him, but the smile disappeared when I thought of a problem.

"What about transport? I have only one horse…" I told him.

"I'll walk…it's a long trip, but I'll survive…we can sleep in sleeping bags…Doug have a few…" he told me. I smiled at him again and he suddenly blushed lightly. I was taken aback, by how easily he is composed to people around him.

We had just left the village, and the sun was already setting. So much for my start on the farm…maybe later. As in later I mean really later! Penny and my horse were on my trip with Cliff. I looked at the sunset and smiled; Cliff noticed the sudden change of atmosphere and he looked at me.

"In the city you don't really see the sun setting at all…but it is just so beautiful…" I explained. Penny howled for some reason and I looked left, since her head was facing that way. "What is it girl?" I asked her. She barked and I had to get off my horse. I walked towards the bushes, while Cliff was walking next to me.

"What is it?" Cliff asked me. I shrugged.

"But we are going to find out…" I answered. I opened up the bush and gasped. "Cliff look…it's a beautiful clearing but why did…" I trailed off when I saw a few foxes. "Ah foxes baby girl huh?" I asked her. Penny went past me and went up to the four red foxes.

"I'll get the camping items…it won't be safe when it is dark…" whispered Cliff. I nodded and I was spooked when my horse…ugh I should stop saying _my horse…_I'll call her Penelope. "Come on…" I nodded and he went past me. I went in after him and I opened up the pocket in Penelope's saddle. I picked out the two sleeping bags, and some food. I placed them on the floor and went up to the bush, and picked out some sticks. I placed the sticks in a bundle and went around picking up some rocks or pebbles. When I had gotten enough I placed them around the bundle of sticks. I got up and went to the saddle again and I took out a match box. I took out a match and lit it and then placed it in the fire. Cliff had already set the sleeping bags out.

I took off Penelope's saddle and then I told her that I needed to tie her up. So I tied her up, and by the time I did our food had finished cooking. I went to the fire and sat down.

"By this rate if we leave early we can get there by tomorrow night…so since it is about seven o'clock we can leave at around four or five in the morning…" he calculated. I nodded, but I remembered that it rained quite recently.

"What happens if there is a hold up? Doc said that the delivery has been held up because it has rained recently and there is a problem…maybe a landslide…" I explained to him.

"Well then we need to leave at four then…so we can get to the source of the problem earlier…" he rethought. I nodded and started to eat.

When we finished eating, Penny had already taken over my bed as well as Penelope. I sighed and sat at the fire. Cliff had already settled in and he heard me.

"Claire what's the matter?" he asked me. I pointed over to the two sleeping animals. He laughed.

"I don't want to disturb them…" I explained quietly. I heard him sigh and then laugh, but then quietened down again.

"Well…you…can…um…come here with…um…me…" he stuttered. I turned around so I was facing him.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He nodded and I got up. "Will it hold both of us?" I asked in an uncertain way. He nodded and opened it up. I walked up to the sleeping bag and got inside it. In a split second I fell asleep.

In the morning I found my face in Cliff's chest and Cliff's arms around my waist. I quickly got out of the sleeping bag and looked at the time. 3: 30 am…brilliant. I shook him awake and he woke feeling groggy. "It is three thirty…." I told him. He nodded and got out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay then, Claire is now on the move, but finds out that her Aunt's farm is near the area they are at now. So they go to the farm before a storm rages. 0.- just like in the game the stay in for the night...**

**OKay then-**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harvest Moon, but i do own the extra characters...if they havent been made then they are. XD **

**So please read and Review...thanks so much to the people who have reviewed my story ^^ ILYSM as well as my friend Zahera ^^**

* * *

"Okay then…we take this route and then over a few mountains on this trail?" I asked Cliff. He shrugged and quickly looked at the map.

"How about we take that route to that valley?" he suggested.

"But we want to be there by tonight…" I reminded him. A small gust of warm wind blew and I looked up to the sky. "But then again it might be a good idea…"

"Why?" Cliff asked. I pointed up to the dark clouds. "Oh…a storm…" he noted. I nodded. "…so we take that route, but the valley has a few small farms…and a village…"

"We can bunk there…but we need to get a move on! Penny get here do you want to get hurt?" I said. Penny came over to us and I picked her up. Penelope neighed and I stroked her. I turned my head back to the route we were supposed to take. I saw a small barn on top of a mountain far away. Wait no…it can't be! "I know that place…I know this route some how…" I told him absent-minded. I got on Penelope and motioned her to go the direction we were supposed to go. Cliff was beside us and looked at me with confused eyes, but then he lowered his head. Is he always depressed?

I pulled at Penelope's reigns so she would stop. "Can I see that map for a moment?" I asked him. He handed me the map. I looked at my watch and it was seven o'clock. I took the map and followed the trail we had been taking. "So this is where we are…and that…" I pointed to the small barn in the distance. "And that place is Masaya village…" I told him. I followed the trail to the barn and I was right. "My aunt's barn…" I said. "Get on Penelope Cliff we need to get there!" He nodded and got on Penelope. I motioned her to keep on going, and she went at the speed that we needed to have.

The scenery went passed us quickly and my hair was everywhere, and I'm guessing Cliff's as well since he does have long hair, which is in a ponytail.

"Do you know that place Claire?" he asked me. I nodded.

"That's where I went for summer when I was younger…" I explained. I saw him nod by the corner of my eye. I made another motion for Penelope to go faster, and she followed my order. I opened a pocket in Penelope's saddle and grabbed a cell phone. I opened it and looked through the contacts for my aunt. I found her and phoned her; after one ring she answered it.

"_Hello love how are you doing?" she asked._

"I'm doing fine and you are going to have to get my room opened up…" I told her. We were so close; again I motioned Penelope to go faster. She followed my command and went as fast as her legs could go.

"_Ginny and Wally get Claire's room sorted out! She's coming for a visit! Rebecca do you understand?!" my aunt yelled. _

"_She's coming? Wally let's leave…NOW!" I heard Rebecca scream in the distance._

"_I'm not going…ANYWHERE!" Wally yelled back._ An argument was going on at the background. By the time the argument had stopped we were at the border of the village. I looked up and I was scared; the clouds were a dark black and the hot wind had picked up. I closed my phone and we were there.

We had gotten off Penelope, and my uncle was there to greet us. Wally came running out and hugged me, but then Rebecca scowled us and he released me. My aunt came out with a young girl; she had bright blonde hair with purple highlights, hazelnut coloured eyes and farming clothes…she might be Ginny

"What are _you _doing here?!" Rebecca asked ignorantly.

"Gee people don't seem to change…anyway we need somewhere to stay for a few days…the weather might be bad…" I said. Rebecca gave me a death stare and I did a motion for "Bring it on!"

"You want a piece of me?!" Rebecca asked.

"Comparing your IQ to mine I think you might lose…" I snapped back. Wally smiled at me and nodded to Cliff and he shied away.

"Seems like he's depressed…" Ginny noted. I nodded, "Should I run some water for him to freshen up and some clothes?" she asked. I smiled.

"That would be good for him…" I answered. She smiled and ran off into the house, "and I think we should go in as well…" I noted. They nodded and we went inside, but my uncle stayed out for a bit to put Penelope in her stable.

We were sitting in the lounge which seemed to progress over the years. Rebecca stared at me and I shrugged.

"Why are you here?!" she asked me again.

"Hm…do you want me to die?" I asked her. But I quickly added, "don't answer that!" Cliff chuckled and Ginny waved him over. The bath must be done…Cliff went upstairs and my aunt gave me the weirdest face I had ever seen.

"You like that boy!" my aunt teased.

"On the contrary my aunt, I do like him but only as a _friend…_" I answered back.

"So are you going to sweep my husband off his feet?" Rebecca snorted.

"What the hell is your prob?" I asked her loudly. I was standing up now.

"My problem is you! You think you can come waltzing in here and you think you are-," I had to cut off her lame excuse.

"Yes I can come waltzing in here because I partially own this farm!" I snapped at her. We were both standing up. Her nostrils flared and my arms were crossed against my chest.

"Love, why don't you sit down?" Wally asked. Rebecca turned her head towards Wally and snarled at him.

"Wally was only trying to help!" I screamed at her.

"He was only trying to help _you _not _me_!" she yelled.

"Sit down this instance or else you two can fight outside!" my aunt snapped.

"Yes auntie…" I laughed. I didn't know what was so funny.

"It'll be my pleasure to defeat you!" Rebecca yapped. I shrugged and sat down. "Coward!"

It was dinner and the storm was ragging outside. Well not exactly dinner because I already finished as well as Ginny, Wally and Cliff.

"Say auntie do you have an extra bed or something?" I asked. My aunt nodded.

"Yeah, we put another one in your bedroom for that young man…" my aunt said. I laughed and Cliff shied away…yet again…

I couldn't stand it down there for another minute, and anyway it was nearing to midnight. So I went upstairs and got dressed up for the night. I went into the bathroom to clean my teeth and the rest. Just like old times…but this time I didn't have a curfew! I turned around to go out when Cliff was there.

"Doctor phoned…he said to tell you that you should stay indoors for tonight…" he whispered and left to go to into my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter in just a day **

**Sorry it's kinda short this time XD **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harvest Moon...but you know the deal...i own the characters which arent in the original game **

* * *

I woke up to the roaring winds outside and also the sudden rise in temperature in my room. I sat up and brought my hands up into my hair, where it tangled up. Is it a heat wave? Or was it your average storm? I shrugged it off and untangled myself from the bird's nest which I call my morning hair. I got up and suddenly came across Cliff sleeping on the mattress next to my bed. He had taken off his shirt during the night. He had a muscular build, well where the muscular build was in the right places. The blanket covered the other half of his body. He seemed really peaceful, but I noticed that his blanket was a thick one, so I took it off and threw over to a corner. I grabbed the blanket I was using last night and placed it on him.

I looked out the window and gasped. The vegetation was ruined…the harvest! I ran to the door and quietly opened it. But before I left I looked inside my wardrobe and took out my electric fan. I plugged it in the socket and I left closing the door behind me. I ran downstairs and nearly tripping at the top of stairs. I made it down the stairs with just a bruise, nothing major. When I made it downstairs I found Rebecca there, glaring daggers at me. At me?! She most love me to death then! Aw!

"If you are staring at me like that then you must love me!" I mimicked her. She then gave me a death stare…now that is something you should be afraid of. I walked past her and walked into the lounge.

"Ah Claire! What is the damage…I don't want to look!" My aunt whispered in despair.

"Um I didn't want to say this but…the harvest is ruined and the barn and coop are still intact…" I reported back. "But it won't be a great idea to go out now, because it might be a heat wave…"

My aunt seemed really depressed and it brought me down…

"But I can go if you stop making me feel so weak!" I sighed. My aunt looked up and smiled at me.

"You would do that for me and your uncle?" she asked. I nodded and then Rebecca snorted.

"Hah! You just want to be a mega hero just for the family!"

"It's not like your doing anything to help!" I snapped.

"I am…by making myself feel pretty…" she said in smugness. I shrugged it off and walked to the door. I opened it and this sudden wave of hotness blasted me. I walked into it praying that I will get through this. I closed the door behind me and another blast of heat had hit me. Was it just me or was I feeling light on my feat after thirty seconds out here? I walked a bit further when I found some good and ripe corn. Yes five ripe and still intact corns. Okay that was corny. Okay now that was lame! I walked to the barn where Penelope, cows and sheep were. I went inside and they were okay. Unhappy but fine until I saw my aunt's favourite sheep had a cut. There was a phone near the door so I ran to it and phoned my aunt.

"Aunt, Trisha has a cut…it seems like glass…" I reported. I gasp escaped her throat and she told me that there was an emergency kit near by. I put the phone down and walked to the emergency kit. I opened it and found medicine. I took it out and Trisha was near by so I walked towards her and placed it around the wound and on it. I wrapped a bandage around it and placed food in the food area.

Everything else was down and I found some ripe fruit and vegetables which survived so I picked them. I walked back inside the house and everyone was waiting for me. I closed the door behind me and quickly pressed my back to the wall.

"Found…ripe…things…" I told my aunt and uncle who were looking at me. I gave them the rip fruit and vegetable. They smiled at me and walked off to the kitchen. Rebecca was still glaring at me.

"What the hell?!" she asked me. I looked at her confused. "You think you're the saviour around this house…but I am!" she growled. Oh she went too far, further than Wally went when he took me into the forbidden corn patch.

"I was only trying to help!" I snapped at her. She shrugged and slapped me. I gasped and kicked her in the stomach. Wally stepped in between us and Rebecca shoved past him and punched my jaw. I grabbed her hair and kneed her in the stomach. She grabbed my hair and dragged me into the lounge. I pulled at her hair and she bit my arm. I howled at the pain that she gave me and I punched her multiple times in the stomach then gave her a Chinese burn.

Cliff had come downstairs and yawned. But that was when he saw me and Rebecca in a catfight. His jaw dropped to the floor at us and Rebecca quickly let go of me and did the same. She walked towards him and did a flirty smile…sick!

"You didn't see anything!" she stated and she punched him. SHE PUNCHED HIM?! Oh-ho it is on like hell! I walked behind her and tapped her shoulder, she turned around. And when she did I punched her nose and she was on the floor. Cliff fell to the floor and I ran to his side.

"Wally!" I cried. He came in with Ginny by his side. He glared at me then to Rebecca. "She punched him what do you think? That I will let her off like my aunt did with us?!" I asked him. Ginny ran and sat next to me.

"Wally she's right…" Ginny said. Where was their child? Maybe with grandparents…

"Yeah I know Claire is right…but I didn't know that she would punch him and you were kick-boxer!" he told me.

"Well that's what you get when you live in the city then!" I snapped at him. "Aunt!"

Cliff was upstairs still unconscious. Ginny was taking care of him and I was busy trying to calm myself down. Rebecca was still glaring at me and I wasn't in the mood. My uncle was disgusted with Rebecca but to me he was just really upset. I was betting that Wally is going to kill Rebecca when they get back home, at that thought it made me smile a bit but dropped. Rebecca had a nose bleed which equalled whoopee! Gee I just sound like a very evil child…

"I am disappointed in you Rebecca!" I heard Wally shout. I hadn't noticed that Rebecca left the room.

"Well if you didn't have to like her so freaking-," she was cut off by Wally.

"Don't you dare tell me that I love her!" Wally screamed.

"Well then how come you're on _her _side!" she barked. I had enough and went upstairs to my room, where Cliff was resting.

When I was in my room I sat next to Cliff on the floor and checked his temperature, back to human temp great! I placed my head on his chest and sighed…why did I come here in the first place?

"I'm so sorry Cliff…" I whispered and then found a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Cliff and he was awake…but barely.

"No need Claire…" he answered and quietly fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait till I get that little midget and she'll see who she messes with!" I yelled when we had completely left the entire village. Cliff looked up at me and shook his head. "Yeah I know…" I said guessing his thoughts. "'Violence is never the answer…cutting her into pieces is the answer!'" I said in Rebecca's annoying voice. Well she did say _**something**_ like that…

"_If you ever…ever! Come back you will see what will happen!" _

Well that's screaming: Look at me! I'm going to whip your ass with chopsticks! Well that was the lamest thing I have ever thought up…chopsticks?! Seriously I need a hobby! Penelope was trotting along, very slowly. Hm…maybe the slowness is getting to my head…

"We need to go left at this junction then just another mile…" Cliff told me while reading the map. I nodded gently and sighed. This trip has taken at least four days I think…we could have been on our way back! But nooo Mother Nature had to hate me! If I had a lawyer I would have sued her by now…but then again the Harvest Goddess might hunt me down…

"Geez how long have we been going on?!" I asked him. He looked up at me and frowned.

"It's just been five minutes…" he answered.

"Oh…well…then…how long will it take?"

"Just about three hours…" he answered. I sighed once again…there is so much going on that I'm losing my patience as well as my mind. Let's see what's going down in my thoughts right now!

The threat that Rebecca told me makes me want to turn back and give her something to make a threat about.

Farming will take F-O-R-E-V-E-R!

I still need to buy seeds-which equals going into the woods and other things.

Gray is still in the hospital because of me. So that also equals needing to go to Forget-Me-Not valley whether I like it or not!

I have developed something for Cliff and Gray. Okay then that was kind of obvious…I think.

Cliff without doubt is distracting me like hell.

I just noticed I am messed up pretty bad.

Well if it went on, it would go on eternally! I started humming to myself for no reason whatsoever; I just wanted to pass the time. Dum dido dun…I started doing that sort of rhythm, but I was cut off by the sudden stop.

"What's the matter Penelope?" I asked my horse. Penny kept on barking in the pocket I put her in…though the top of the pocket was open. I got off of Penelope and stood next to Cliff. "What's happened…?" I drifted off when I saw the road. "Ah so that is what Doctor was talking about!"

We had taken a few of the rocks to the side and by the time we did that an hour had passed. I fell to the floor with my energy on the low and Cliff just sat next to me. I sat up and sighed.

"This will take forever!" I whined. "Isn't there a back route?!" I asked. He shook his head and I fell back again. My chest rose up and down slowly as I was breathing. Why isn't there anyone taking care of it? Come on Claire! I know how to work the television can't I? So why can't I get a…a-hah! "I've got an idea Cliff…why don't we start from the top and work our way to the bottom?" I asked him.

"That might actually work…" he answered and he stood up. I really wasn't bothered on getting up and Cliff saw that. "…you know that it'll take longer for us to get back home…" he told me. I shrugged.

"I love the outdoors…" I told him. He smiled gently and I sat up. "…don't you?" I asked.

"I do…it's so calming…" he told me. I grinned at him and he bent over, his face close to mine. "…but then again…we need to get to work!" he laughed gently. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, bringing himself with me. When we were both standing upright we were just staring at each other. We were like that for about a few minutes, him holding my hand lightly and both of us close to each other. Okay the silence wasn't really bothering but hr was right…time to get back to work…sadly!

"Well…we…should…" I started.

"Yeah…we…should…" he finished, but none of us budged.

""Time…um…well…Gray…" I said.

"Yeah…Gray…medicine…"

I felt the blood come up to my cheeks and I looked past him just a bit. I saw the horizon and the sun going down. So what was my reaction? Well…

"Sun's going down…" Was that how long we were like that?!

"Wait it is?!" he turned around not releasing my hand. "It is!" he released my hand and he ran to the mountain of rocks. I walked to the rocks and started climbing up to the top. When I eventually got up, I grabbed a rock and threw it to an empty area. I grabbed five more rocks and threw them to the empty area. After a while Cliff had taken off his shirt showing his muscular chest. Okay this time I was being distracted more than before! After a few more hours the sun was going down.

We went to an empty area again and set up the camping equipment. I put up the fire and yet again Penny and Penelope raided my sleeping bag…once again! One day I'm just going to sleep on the grass. Me and Cliff just sat around the fire. My arms wrapped around my knees, while Cliff had his legs crossed.

"Tomorrow morning we might actually get to Forget-Me-Not Valley!" I said quietly. Cliff nodded in agreement. I tilted my head to his shoulder, I felt him stiffen but quickly relax again. He still hadn't put his shirt back on…

"You know that it'll get cold later…" I told him. He shrugged very lightly, after that it was very quiet. All I could hear was the cackling fire, crickets and the river splashing about…hey whoa did I just say a river? "Can you hear a river?" I asked him. Cliff nodded and sighed.

"We can check it out tomorrow…" he told me.

In the morning I found my forehead in his neck and the rest of my face facing his chest. Why does this happen to me?! Even though I don't mind…I then found Cliff's arms wrapped around my waist again and we were on the grass. We didn't do anything last night…I know that because after he told me 'We can check it out tomorrow", I fell asleep. I quickly untangled him from me and I quietly rolled away.


	8. Chapter 8

**OKay i know that this chapter is well...short XD **

**I don't own anything...only the characters which arent in the original game**

* * *

Why me?! Just why me?! Not complaining about Cliff or anything but…why me?! I could have chosen Rick…but then again…he fell on a rock the first time I met him! I wonder if he could actually carry a large rock…okay that I will **never ever **think about! Maybe I should look for that river, to get my mind off things. Okay so must head that way! Wait…how long was I standing there?! Oh well…

I was heading the direction of the river. It would be great to get my mind off of _him._ The way I said him makes me sound like I hate him! Which I don't…but come on! Well so much for keeping my mind off of him! Maybe I should think about Gray…yeah…wait…did I? Oh no! I stopped the moment I stepped past the tree in front of me. How could I be so stupid?! I turned around and ran back to the area we were camping at.

When I arrived at the area my animals were still sleeping and Cliff was just standing there. I walked towards him quietly; when I was near enough I poked his back which made him turn around.

"We need to get going…now!" I told him impatiently.

"Fine!" he retorted harshly. My eyes widened and I quickly looked away.

"Fine!" I snapped at him in the same tone. I looked at him and walked passed him. I ran to the mountain of rocks and started climbing up it, nearly falling once or twice. What the hell was his problem?! I mean of course I am impatient! I will do this…even if it will kill me…

We were nearly done, and Cliff had put his shirt back on…wow that was nothing special. We were super close…so very close! But this huge rock needed to be crushed. I scratched my head and kicked the rock. Note to self-OW! That was a big no-no! So to plan B: Push the rock. I tried pushing it and it budged a little, but not that much. I looked at Cliff who was just staring at me to the rock then to me again. I rolled my eyes and started pushing the rock again. This time it moved about an inch. I was getting more and more frustrated.

"Are you going to help or not?" I asked him. He shrugged and placed his hands on the rock. We both started pushing the rock while my fatigue was going down rather quickly. Just a bit further…just a tiny but further then we can go in then out again, but I might need some new clothes…

We finally pushed the rock out of the way so we could go on, as well as Penelope. The animals and us left that part of part of the area quickly and practically rejoiced. Well to be exact me and Cliff. We are extremely close…so very close…

We arrived at Forget-Me-Not Valley and we were greeted by a few people. They all introduced themselves to me and Cliff. Well there were like four people there…

"Hi, I'm Samantha!" Samantha told us. She wore a traditional dress which Japanese women wore.

"Hi, I'm Ruby," Ruby told us. She wore a motherly look.

"Hi, I'm Rock!" a young man told us.

"And I'm Nami…" a tomboyish girl told us.

"I'm Claire and he is…Cliff," I said. Nami looked at me and smirked, I just shrugged. I explained to them that we needed to get the medicine and get out as soon as possible. They suggested that we must stay for a night to refuel or energy, now that I agreed to, but no! Cliff just has to be super stubborn! Okay then, so I said he could walk all the way back carrying the boxes. Two people could play at his game! So he agreed as well.

My animals were placed in a barn and the boxes of medicine as well. When we arrived in our shared room, I noticed the bunk and knew which one is mine.

"I call dibs on the bottom bed!" I told him and ran to the bunk. He walked over to where I was and shrugged when he arrived. I looked away and went on the bed I had.

"Are you going to hold a grudge?" he asked me quietly. I looked at the wall in front of me, trying to ignore him. "I'm guessing that that is a yes…" he answered his question. I got out of the bed and walked past him, is it that hard to try and ignore him? When I went past him he grabbed my wrist. And twirled my around so I was facing him. He pulled me so that there wasn't any space between us. He grabbed my chin lightly and positioned me so that I was facing him. His eyes just seemed lustful and suddenly my body controlled itself. I wrapped my arms around his neck, what was I doing?! When suddenly his lips crashed onto mine.


	9. Author's Note!

_**Okay, after that last chapter I did, I am having some problems with making up some ideas. Now that is harsh! So yeah I need some ideas getting through. And also I have Parents Evening tomorrow...which gets me really stressed. Maybe I should fit in some dancing Hawaiin Monkeys into the picture-LOL just kidding. So some ideas, suggestions and stuff like that would help. **_

_**I wouldn't mind any feedback. As long as it belongs with the flow then I'm happy. Thanks for reading my stories and thanks again for other stuff! ^^**_

**_"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew style in your face!" Lol got that off of Mew Mew Power. Okay now it is for real that i say thanks and stuff._**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Finally i get a chapter up! Hehe.... exams are coming up...lucky me!

**Anyway this chapter is shorter than the rest, so enjoy.**

**Oh and i would like to thank the people who have reviewed and read my stories ^^ oh and this chapter goes to my friend Zahera **

* * *

"Here's the medicine!" I sighed deeply when we were at the clinic. Doctor looked past us to see the boxes. That is the last time I will ever carry five boxes that heavy! Ever again! Doctor turned his attention back to us. After that night in the inn or whatever it was, I didn't want to hear anything like: "Was your trip eventful?" oh I am so wrong!

"So was your trip eventful?" Doctor asked us. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat.

"Nothing happened!" I told him quickly. I stiffened as well, now that isn't a surprise.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Was he suspicious of anything? I mean there is NOTHING to be suspicious about! We…I mean I did nothing! He did it! Not me! And why am I being this scared in my thoughts? I mean I shouldn't be right? Wait…WRONG!

"Yes I am sure! We did-," I quickly stopped, because of the way Doctor was looking at me. "Well what I mean is that…well…you know! We were…" I was stammering so much!

"We were getting the boxes, and we both had our own rooms in a small inn…" Cliff finished off. Oh thank you! Finally he does something, than just mope around. Doctor raised an eyebrow and started laughing. Cliff stiffened, who was next to me.

"I bet you two did something!" he teased. I finally relaxed for some reason and finally built the nerve to say something without stammering!

"Have _you _done anything to Elli?" I asked him. I saw his cheeks turn pink and I found myself smiling. I turned around, walked to the door and on my way there I waved to Gray who was still in bed then left.

I was looking through the summer seeds. Maybe some tomato seeds, grass and corn. Doctor gave me 1000 gold, so I'll get five tomato seeds, which will equal…, 300 gold. Then two corn seeds which will equal 200 and two grass seeds. Lets see, that'll equal…at least 700 gold. Why am I working this out exactly? I looked around and saw a bigger backpack and a basket. I'll get those later, and maybe I might stop off at Saibara's, then the Poultry Farm. I really need a brush, and some chickens. That might make up for the loss of farming days. I placed my hand on my hip; trying to work out how much gold I will need and how many days it will actually take me.

"So, I will only have like negative something gold! I mean I'm bankrupt in a lot of ways! Nothing big…" I whispered to myself. I sighed and dropped my head. Man, am I useless or what?!

"Anything wrong?" a high pitched girl asked. I turned around and found myself looking at a six year old girl, who was wearing a red dress and smiling at me.

"Hm? Oh no…" I told her with a smile on my face. Geez I can't even fool a kid! She was staring at me and crossed her arms in front of her then frowned. "…fine! I do have something wrong!" I sighed.

"What's the matter and hi! I'm May!" she giggled.

"Hi…I'm Claire…and what's the matter? Oh you see I'm broke right now!" I sighed heavily.

"I think they might give you less for the total…" she told me. I cocked my head. "…you see you saved Gray…so yeah…" she continued. I smiled at May, who smiled a larger one.

"Hey, I'll tell you what…what if I give you something from my farm when something is actually edible?" I asked her.

"Honey!" she giggled.

"Deal!"

Wow for all of those seeds it only charged me 200 gold. Okay, since I went to the blacksmith's I might as well go to the Poultry Farm. Karen told me to go out into the wild to get some wild plants to sell. So I might get some more money from that. So if I get going now I might have enough money to upgrade my house. Wow thinking into the future! Now I need to get a chicken, with some fodder.

"Morning Claire!" Lillia greeted.

"Morning…say do you have any chickens?" I said. Her face lightened up and she smiled. She got out from the counter and went to me.

"Follow me," she told me. She went outside and I followed her. We went to a small coop, and there were at least twenty chickens there! "Pick two out, you can pay 50 for one, so buy one get one free!"

"Are you sure?" I asked her. Today was strange, I mean saved a guy's life! Oh wait…that's heroic. She nodded and smiled. Two chickens came up to me and started…well…clucking?

"These two are the oldest, so they aren't given a second chance. They are practically soul mates," Lillia told me.

"I'll take them!" I said quickly. Lillia chuckled and picked the two up.

"Well, I think these two will be in good hands. For that you can have 20 bits of fodder for free," she told me happily.

I went back home and stared at the supposedly farm. Okay it wasn't a farm! It was more like a meadow which was overgrown! Seriously, that storm hit here as well?! I might as well feed the chickens first.

* * *

**Claire: Gee that was short, wasnt it?  
**

**Me: Oh you just noticed?**

**Zahera: Wow Jess, you're actually having a fight with an imaginary character!**

**Me: But you think it's cool though!**

**Zahera: True...**

**Claire: Will you two sort it out?**

**Me: At least we arent broke! Anyway i hope you enjoyed my story**

**Claire: Dont you mean mine?!**

**Zahera and me: o.o **


	11. Chapter 11

I Finally get a chapter up! Sorry it took so long, revision and doing exams for a week next week. .

Anyway please review or comment or whatever it's called. XD

* * *

So that's like one twentieth of the field done in two hours! Once I clear this field, I will start planting, and then plant as much as I can. Wow, being so fluffing technical! Now then, since I did a twentieth of the field, I can plant a packet of seeds. As I opened the packet I heard a stifled yell from the woods. Now what? Oh I'm guessing it will be the 'Boo Monster' or 'The Green Man Who Comes from the Lake'!

_**A few minutes later…**_

Wow, talk about ironic! I just stared at May, who was staring at this green dude, who was staring at both of us. So…any volunteers around? No? No? Fluff! If someone can just come and-

"You go little peoples and you go big peoples!" the green dude said. Talk about rudeness! Well once again: two can play at the game!

"Green person! You, go bye bye!" I answered back. May turned around looking frightened. She ran up to me and hid behind me.

"That's the Kappa. No one knows where he came from! But he _is _scary!" May told me. Okay then…so must be nice to the evil green midget! Kappa isn't exactly a midget is he?

"Listen here, get back to where you came from and I won't hurt you. Got that?" I said. Well so much for some more irony. Kappa just went into the water. Just sunk? Okay awkward…but true.

I picked May up, and started walking back to the town.

Oh my Goodness! Is it just me or is there like a parade? People would say: '_oh my! You saved little May! How may we repay you?' _or _'Barley will be so happy to know that she's safe!' _

So then let me fast forward to Barley's shop.

Blah-blah-blah…

"Thank you so much for finding May!" Barley told me. I nodded then quickly left. I am not so big on the crying and happy scenes sometimes. As I left the shop, I noticed it was already 7 pm! Wow, time flies when you save someone! Anyway, as I walked out into the lane I bumped into somebody. Not a somebody! The Somebody! Why oh why do I bump into Cliff 24/7? I mean it's not that hard! I think…

"Claire can I ask-," I had to cut him off! I ran back to my farm, then ran into my house. UGH! I need a good sleep to keep my mind off of everything!

* * *

Claire: Shortest chapter ever!

Me: Don't blame me! I just write what _you _do in Mineral Town.

Claire: Fine.

Zahera: Fine! Fine! Fine! Anyway, comment please!

Claire: Sure comment.

(Everyone stares at me)

Me: What? What? Oh yeah, comment if you like I suppose…

XD


	12. Chapter 12

I finally get another chapter up! After the exams i have soooo much free time now! Then again...i have to wait for another few days for some more results! Gaahh!!! So much drama!!!

* * *

Another day, another morning another-

"Wake up!" yelled a sweet voice. Must be Ann, wow, so much for the introductory to the day.

"Why?!" I yelled out groggily.

"Cause I have a present for you!" she chimed. Wow, such a present-y month for me! Yippee…not! I have like boxes full of stuff and I actually had to store them at Zack's shipping place. I got out of bed and walked to the door steadily in my Mickey Mouse pyjamas. I opened the door and found Gotz behind her.

"Okay…I'm up now what?" I asked her. She clapped and turned to Gotz.

"Gotz get cracking! She needs a new house! That bed is way too tiny for her! Just imagine it…a new and improved house, you can fit a kitchen, a bigger table and bed! Just in case if Cliff-," okay there I had to cut her off.

"Thanks so much for that Ann, but there is nothing between me and Cliff!" I protested. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"_Of course there isn't!"_ she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and allowed Gotz in.

"Okay, how much and what's in it for me?" I asked.

"For free and there is nothing in it for you!" she said delicately. I raised an eyebrow then she quickly sighed. "Fine, just cheer Cliff up, he's just been under the weather and no one can get to him! Not even Carter or me!" she quickly yapped. I sighed and grabbed my robe from the coat hanger. I left the house, whilst following Ann to the inn.

I entered his room who he was sharing with Gray. I saw Cliff sleeping soundly, so I turned around and faced Ann. "He's alright, what are you talking about?" I asked her quietly. She pointed towards the room and heard the bed creak. "Fluff!" I said loudly but quietly. I turned around slowly, but Ann pushed me in and closed the door. Now I was staring at this half naked guy who was staring right back at me. "What's the problem?" I asked impatiently. Cliff got out of his bed and walked up to me. When he was close enough to reach me, he expanded his arms and wrapped them around me.

"_I love the outdoors…" I told him. He smiled gently and I sat up. "…don't you?" I asked._

"_I do…it's so calming…" he told me. I grinned at him and he bent over, his face close to mine. "…but then again…we need to get to work!" he laughed gently. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, bringing himself with me. When we were both standing upright we were just staring at each other. We were like that for about a few minutes, him holding my hand lightly and both of us close to each other. Okay the silence wasn't really bothering but he was right…time to get back to work…sadly!_

"What's the matter Cliff?" I asked quietly.

"You ran off…" he answered simply. The nerve! I pushed him away and stared at him angrily.

"So that's why you are so fluffing depressed?! _I ran off?!_ That's a whole load of cow poop!" I told angrily. I didn't care anymore if someone had heard me. Cliff just stared at me with sorrow. He walked up to me again whilst I dropped my head. Why was I being so harsh?! Cliff placed a finger under and brought my head up. I looked at his face and saw the sorrow in him.

"_Look Mayan that is it!" my mother yelled at dad. _

"_What do you mean by that?!" my father yelled back. I was standing at the door, wide-eyed at my parents. _

"_You know what I mean Mayan! That patient of yours-," _

"_Look Brianna, she's just a patient! We have a daughter! Why would I do that!? I was just trying to give her her medicine!" _

"_Oh please! You know what? Let's go to court and get a divorce!" I saw a tear run down her red cheek. The pain that this thing had inflicted had made us grow apart. I maybe only six but I do understand! _

"_Mummy…daddy…why are you fighting?" _

I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me into him so that my face was at his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Cliff…" I murmured against his shoulder. That flashback of my parents fighting had me sobbing a bit. Why was I fighting with him anyway? I don't know why, but it was just a far memory that I don't want to remember.

The door suddenly opened and I heard Ann gasp. "Cliff you're back to normal!" she squealed. She ran up to us, and pushed me out of the way. Ann wrapped her arms around him. I looked at them and found the tears come back to life. Wow, kind of like Wally and his _wife._ I use the term wife very loosely. I walked to the door and left just as quick.

* * *

Me: Wohooo a chapter down a lot more to go!

Zahera: You said it Jess!

Claire: Why do you make Cliff seem like...hmm...a monster!?

Me and Zahera: You're making it seem like it! Oh and we aren't making him seem like a monster!

Claire: This is a short chapter!

Me: Well...just finishing exams doesnt make you tired one bit!

Claire: Shaa! Fine!


	13. Chapter 13

Wohoo, another chapter.

Disclaimer: i do not own Harvest moon! But i do own _this _story.

* * *

I entered my home and saw Gotz still there, working busily at my house. I walked over to my cupboard, opened it and grabbed some clothes.

"Gotz can you please go? I need to change…" I whispered.

"Sure," Gotz said in his low voice. I was still facing the cupboard when he had eventually left. I took off the top first and replaced it with a chequered orange shirt. I pulled off my pants and replaced them with the farming overall type of clothing. I grabbed my dirty clothes and placed them in the green basket which was for my dirty clothes. I went out of my house and Gotz quickly entered the house again. I looked at the field, right now I wasn't in the mood for farming.

I arrived at the clinic and quickly went to Gray who was wide awake. He turned his head and smiled at me; though that happy smile retreated when he actually saw my expression.

"What's the matter Claire?" he asked me with worry. I eventually reached the chair which was next to his bed; I sighed and plummeted onto the chair.

"It's nothing Gray…" I answered delicately. Gray crossed his arms and I sighed, Geez! He just had to pull the I-Know-What-Is-Up look. "Well, Ann came round to my house and asked me to cheer Cliff up. So I went over to the Inn, cheered him up and then Ann comes, pushes me aside."

Gray looked at me in disbelief. "So that's it? You're just going to let Ann get past you like that? You aren't going to go all Kung Fu Panda on her?" he asked. I giggled which made him smile. "Yeah, I made the upset girl happy!"

"Don't do your victory dance just yet…yeah I guess I'm letting her get past me like that…" I answered. Gray stared hard at me.

"So do I still get to do the victory dance?" he asked. I pushed him gently and laughed.

"NO!" I half laughed-half yelled. Gray laughed with me.

"How's farming going?" he asked me.

"Not well…I haven't exactly planted _anything_ and I mean it! I was about to yesterday, but May got in trouble. Then today it was Cliff, and then tomorrow something else will happen…UGH…I can't do anything!" Gray sighed and lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Look, you can either…not do it…or get me to help you when I am out of these restraints!" he told me. I smiled, but somehow Gray really helped.

"That would be…that would be great Gray," I told him. Right at that moment Doctor came in smiling.

"Good morning Gray, and hello to you Claire, how is our patient?" he said.

"Our patient is an over-enthusiastic person who wants to help me with my farming. Oh and he is going to do a victory dance. Do you think he is well Doc?" I answered. Doctor just laughed and quickly stopped.

"I am guessing he is; let me check your leg Gray and I will leave you two alone." He cheekily said. I rolled my eyes and Doctor lifted Gray's blanket at the bottom. I saw a bandaged left leg; Doctor undid it and checked the recovering area. He touched it for a second, Gray flinched at the touch. Doc quickly wrapped the wound again. "Well that's done; I'll leave you two alone." Doc quickly left the room and closed the door behind him.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Gray cheering me up, like majorly! Until, _she _came in. Gray nudged me, and whispered, "Hey look, let's make her feel welcome!" I shot him a dangerous glance and he backed down quickly. Ann looked to her right and saw me and Gray; she waved to us and I did an uncertain wave. All I was thinking about was: please don't come over here…please! So much for my beg or cry. Ann walked to where we were with her fluffing bubbly attitude and stuff…

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ann asked. Gray and I shrugged whilst Ann just stared at us. "Why aren't you answering?" she asked in an upset monotone. I rolled my eyes then Gray crossed his arms. "Oh come on tell me what happened!" I felt the anger rise, and Gray felt the tension which was being given off by me. Gray stared hard at her and shook his head as if he was a disappointed dad or something.

"What happened is that you shoved her out of the way!" Ann looked bewildered. "Let me put it as this: you ask her to help out Cliff, she did, she hugs him then you come marching in with all your giddiness and shove her out of the way. Gee I wonder how that would have felt like!"

"Oh come on Claire, get real!" she told me in amusement, I looked at her shocked as well as Gray. "Cliff is mine and _**only mine**_, got that?"

"Yeah I get that, but this is what I don't get…how the hell did you become like Rebecca!?"

"Hah! Like I care if I am not the sweet person or not, I _own _Cliff, and that's that!" With that Ann left the clinic, I was just sitting there not moving, breathing faintly and blinking every few moments.

"What just happened?" Gray asked me. All he could get out of me was a tiny squeak from my dry throat. "Since when did she own Cliff?" again another squeak came. "Since when did you never come back with a come back?" all I managed to say was:

"I don't know…"


	14. Chapter 14

Another Chapter after 4 days. Woot...vacation for 2 months and a bit ^^

;P

* * *

"Since when did Ann _own_ Cliff?!" I asked shouting. I was sitting on the edge of Karen's bed; Karen just sighed.

"Claire, calm down! It isn't like she actually _proposed _to him," Karen noted. I kept on thinking about that night in the inn last week. Karen saw my thoughtful face and poked me gently. "What _actually _**happened **that night?" Karen asked me. I turned my face so that I was facing hers.

"Well he…I mean…we…I mean…well…never mind…" I finally muttered. Karen looked at me with a similar look that Gray had put on earlier that day, I sighed gently. "That day, Cliff had woken up and didn't see me there since I was walking around looking for the stream I heard the night before. I went back to the 'camp' and saw Cliff angry for some reason, so we practically ignored each other for the rest of the day. After like four hours we finally made it to Forget-me-not Valley, the welcoming party said that we should stay the night, which we did. That night Cliff had…" I trailed off not wanting to go any further. Karen looked at me with excited but yet very thoughtful eyes.

"You can tell me, no one will know, not even Ann! I promise!" Karen told me truthfully.

"That night Cliff…I mean we…uh…kissed." I finally said. Karen stared at me and quickly smirked. The came the misery song, the song that makes everyone dread it! Not _that _song but the _other song_.

"Claire and Cliff sitting in the tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-," I had to stop her. I got up and sighed; Karen grabbed my wrist and held on tightly. "I'm sorry, it's just that Cliff has always had a thing for Ann but he never had the courage to actually kiss any girl until now!" I shrugged gently and sighed.

"I better check up on Gray and stay away from Ann for a while…" I told Karen, she nodded and smiled; she had let go of my wrist by then.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"

I went into the clinic and found Ann laughing with Gray. I looked at Gray who wasn't the person who stood up for me, but the guy who actually went against me. The Ann, oh that little female dog! I wish I could just hurt her on the spot! I had forgotten that I was holding the medicine that my father gave me which helped with pain, but I released it making it fall. As the glass bottle shattered on the floor, Gray had looked past Ann and saw me-I knew that I had a disgusted but yet sad facial expression by the look of his. Ann stopped laughing her annoying laugh and followed Gray's gaze and smirked devilishly at me. Her eyes screamed: I am going to take your friends away one by one.

"Claire-,"

"Don't Gray…just don't!" I cried and ran out of the Clinic. I kept on running and running until I bumped into someone. The person I bumped into grabbed my wrists with one of his hands and with the other lifted my head up. I looked at the person with tears going down my cheeks: Cliff.

"What's the matter?" he asked me thoughtfully. Before he could stop me I fell to the ground and broke down in tears. Cliff knelt down besides me and lifted my chin again so that I was staring into his eyes; he seemed concerned and quickly wrapped his arms around me, that's when I heard screaming from behind him. Cliff had turned around with his arms still around me and looked at the red head.

"What are you doing Cliff?" she asked horrified. Cliff looked at her to me and tightened his grip around me. I wiped away some of my tears but they just kept coming and coming.

"What I'm doing is cheering her up!" Cliff exclaimed. Ann rolled her eyes.

"She can take care of herself; all she wants is your attention!" Ann lied, geez…how can anyone like her!?

"If she wants my attention she has it now!" Cliff told her angrily. I haven't seen this side of Cliff…protective.

"Well…are coming back to the inn or not?" she asked. Cliff shook his head vigorously; Ann angry stomped off towards the inn whilst Cliff helped me up and helped me make my way back to my house.

"What was that all about?" Cliff asked me when he helped me into my own home and placed me in a chair. Gotz had already left for the night; whilst others are still awake. Should I tell him? Cliff stared at me lightly; he was kneeling in front of me. Once again his finger was under my chin. I never actually noticed that his skin was soft. I shrugged to answer his question.

"Never mind-," Cliff had cut me off with an annoyed voice.

"Don't say never mind, there is no point in saying that. When people say never mind they actually mean there is something wrong."

"Fine, I'll tell you…what happened was-," I was cut off…AGAIN…by Ann marching into my home looking all big and mighty.

"Cliff get away from her." She said firmly. Cliff turned his head so that he was facing her and cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Why? It's because she is the one who put Gray into the hospital…and she will do it to you!" Ann lied. Cliff could sense that something was wrong in her voice; I know he was going to say 'oh okay then, I'll tell on her!' but I was wrong.

"Gray told me that she just told him that his grandpa wanted him back at the shop, but as he was about to go the land gave way under his feet, since it was wet. Then Claire helped him to get back to land safely, took him to the clinic safely as well…what are you talking about?" now that got Ann. "Anyway Claire, continue." I nodded.

"Well, this morning I went to you, made you happy, Ann pushed me out of the way…blah, blah, and blah. When Ann went into the clinic, I was talking to Gray and stuff; she walked over to where we were and told me to stay away from you since she _owned _you…" I trailed off when Cliff pressed his forehead against mine, so that now I was staring straight into his eyes.

"She's lying Cliff!" Ann protested urgently.

"Ann can you go please?" Cliff asked gently, not moving at all. Ann muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear and left.

"Cliff?" I said in an uncertain voice.

* * *

**Me: Guys where are you? *looks around* oh welll...**

**Review...all it is a press of a button and few words ^^**

**Love Jessica 3**


	15. Chapter 15

"Cliff?" I asked again. He moved again but this time our noses were touching. What is he thinking about? What am _I _thinking about? Wait…what am I really thinking about? I am thinking…but thinking questions.

"Claire…I'm sorry," he whispered gently. Oh how I wish I could tilt my head to the side, because I have no idea what he is talking about!

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He opened his eyes gently and I could see happiness but behind them sadness for some reason. Did I ruin his friendship with Ann? Geez…so many questions! My head is hurting! "Did I just do something wrong or-," Cliff had cut me off.

"You did nothing wrong…" he whispered delicately. He looked so vulnerable and adorable. The thought made me smile which obviously he noticed. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's a free country right?" I laughed. Cliff shrugged and sighed. "What is the matter?" I asked him. He shrugged…man…there is so much shrugging going around that it is really confusing.

"Claire…" he trailed off quietly. I was about to ask him what he wanted until his lips met mine. His lips were soft and tender against mine; he wasn't urgent but gradually getting there. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. He started getting up and I quickly followed him. After a minute he pulled back, whilst I cocked my head to the side. I quickly unwrapped my arms and walked backwards.

"I think I should go…" he told me.

"Yeah…" I answered back. He walked to the door, opened it and didn't leave until he said, "well…see you…" he left after that. I placed my hands at the back of my head and sighed. So much for the 'oh I love you Cliff!' part. Geez, how stupid can I get? I bet he will just go to Ann and say he's sorry blah, blah, blah. They get together and I'm just stuck here, watching the little witch smirk at me whenever she sees me. Or unless Gray…but then again…she brainwashed him. There is Rick…on second thought…I take that back. How about-nope not him either or him. Geez…this sucks…

I walked to the door and locked it slowly. I turned my back to it, pressed against it and slid down to the floor. My hands combed my hair until I stopped.

The next morning, I woke up, ate and went outside. The sun was coming up, and the field was already overflowing with weeds, rocks, stumps and boulders. "Oh well…here comes pain-," I was cut off when Popuri came skipping in.

"No need to bleed Claire, because you have help!" she sang. I looked past her and laughed.

"No…no…NO!" I laughed while shouting. Practically everyone was there, besides Cliff, Ann and Gray.


	16. Chapter 16

I laughed when the troop gathered around me. "What first master?" Rick mocked. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Rick…get to the chicken coop. Popuri tend to the other animals as well as Mary. Gotz and Zack get to the rocks and wood…but I don't have-," I was cut off by Saibara who came in with a sack full of items. He placed the sack in front of me and smiled. "In return for saving my grandson's life, I present you high levelled items for farming." He told me happily. I nodded at him and smiled.

"Okay, May and Stu get at the small pebbles, weeds and honey…place the honey in the shipping box though. Doug, can you put the chopped up wood in the wood area. Carter can you keep an eye on everyone? Barley can you do some fishing, Doug, Duke and Basil can you start ploughing the ground? Lillia can you please put rocks around a three by three? Manna, Sasha and Anna can you plant the seeds? Harris and Thomas can you please put all the products from the animals into the shipping boxes as well. Oh and the Sprites can you please water the seeds? Okay everyone off you go, while I find items in the forest."

I took the basket with me off to the woods; once I was there I found so many herbs in different colours. I picked up the random coloured herbs, which will hopefully earn some money for me. I went to the spring where the harvest goddess is and found Cliff sitting by the small area of water. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder; he looked up at me and quickly looked away. I wonder what Ann had told him…or what _I_ did. I sat next to him, placing the basket next to me and sighed.

"What's the matter now?" I asked him. He shrugged gently; I raised an eyebrow. "Come on Cliff!" I told him, "If you don't tell me, then I can't help can I?" Cliff turned his face towards mine; he looked sad in a way. Then it occurred to me what was going to happen. "Cliff, please tell me it isn't what I'm thinking about!" I exclaimed. He looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry…" he told me. My eyes widened drastically.

"Don't tell me you're sorry! Please-," I was cut off suddenly when Cliff had cupped my face and pressed his lips against mine. I blinked twice and noticed what was happening. A light wind had paced, which blew Cliff's hair which was in a ponytail, it also had blown my hair. He drew back unwillingly, but he still had cupped my face. "Cliff?" I asked him. He smiled gently and stroked my left cheek. I tilted my head into his hand.

"I wasn't invited to your clean up-," Cliff was cut off by a loud familiar gasp. Oh boy…now _this _is a situation. Cliff had reluctantly drew back his hands; and here comes the pain train.

"Cliff!" Ann shrieked. "I told you…" right now she seemed distant, too distant. Cliff was staring at me and I was staring at him. Honestly, I think he wasn't listening at all. His brown eyes screamed: Oh here comes the torment. I stood up and turned around; that was when Ann's eyes stared daggers.

"Grr…argh," I laughed, mocking a monster. "I am the ghost of Claire, who is telling you to," I said in a ghostly, when I added in a Will Smith monotone, "to lay back and relax girl! You might need to get some deodorant…since you smell like rotting meat!" I skipped past her and made my way to do all the rounds.

When I arrived back, I saw my farm…which was actually _clean. _And I emphasize clean! "Guys, you did an amazing job!" I told them happily. Everyone was in front of me, sweating and eager for a drink, when it hit me. "Do you guys want to go to the bar? And I'll treat May and Stu to some food?" I asked. A row of murmurs went around…did I say something wrong or-

"We would definitely go to the bar!" laughed Saibara. I smirked gently.

"Good, it's on me by the way Doug!" I said loudly.

* * *

**In chapter 14, people told me that they wanted evil ideas for the character to get back at Ann. Right now i'm welcome to any ideas which is coming to mind for Ann. *Looks around, petting evil pet Chinchilla in a chair like Dr. Evil.* **

**Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, **

**Love, Jess**


	17. Chapter 17

**I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has wanted more ;P**

**¬.¬ **

**Jess ^^**

* * *

As we all walked into the Inn, I told everyone to order and I'll pay Doug later. As soon as everyone had taken there seats, I took my backpack off and looked inside it for the small present it held for Cliff. The present was a basket full of fresh items I found during my scavenger hunt. I never actually got round on getting him a present for helping me get the medicine. Manna and Basil had helped me pick out the freshest and ripest items there were. I ran upstairs with the basket off vegetation. I arrived at the last door on the second floor. I sighed and inhaled a large amount of air through my mouth. Here goes…well…nothing. I opened the door quickly and just as quick, dropped the basket. All I could hear was the basket and contents in it rolling around the floor. I gasped in a sickly manner and wanted to throw up. The reason?

Ann was kissing Cliff.

Cliff pulled back and looked at the basket which its contents were all over the floor, then to me. Cliff's eyes widened and froze. Ann looked to where he was staring at and smirked widely. Her eyes gleamed:** Oh I am so sorry…NOT! **A tight knot had formed in my stomach; I could feel tears swelling up and an acidic taste in my mouth. How _stupid _am I?! Why didn't I see this coming? I should have! How he acted at the spring wasn't him.

"Claire…" Cliff trailed off, waiting for my response. What would a _normal _girl do? She would slap him, kill him then kill Ann. My response was just a squeak. I ran out the room, rand down the corridor, ran down the stairs and found myself surrounded by people staring at me. The wet liquid ran down my cheeks and moments later were two loud gasps one after the other. I turned around and found Cliff behind me, whilst Ann was behind Cliff. I quickly ran out of the Inn and heard a loud ruckus in the Inn. Where am I to go? Home? Oh I have no home…okay I do, but you get it. Family? Oh I have no family. Wait…that was stupider. Forest? Oh, that's the first place they will look! The only place was the beach, and that was where I was running to.

I sat on the dock, with my feet in the water. Tears made little ripples in the water below me. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself gently.

"Nothing is wrong with you Claire," a sweet voice said. I snapped my head up and turned it right, that was where I found the Harvest Goddess. I gasped and nearly fell backwards. "It's hard to believe that I would leave the lake I am in isn't it?" she laughed.

"Mhmm," I said, not understanding one bit she said. "If there _is _nothing wrong with me, then why is my life so messed up?" The Harvest Goddess took this into consideration.

"Well, life has many ups and downs-," I had cut in.

"Tell me about it," I said, looking into the water.

"Anyway, if you don't look back at your ups and downs, no one will know about _you _yourself because you will be just another human," the Harvest Goddess told me. I looked up at the Goddess who had green hair and a greenish-blue dress.

"So you're just telling me that, I need to be remembered?" I asked. She nodded. I choked a laugh. "Hah, not interested!"

"Listen to me Claire; there are people who care about you more than you know. Why did Cliff run after you? Why did Gray tell you that he would help you? Why did practically the whole town help you with your farming?" she said. I answered in a hard way that no one will understand.

"Because I _suck_." Harvest Goddess laughed gently.

"You don't Claire, you just need-,"

"Need to what? Get my head in the game?" I said, taking the line off High School Musical.

"Precisely!"

"Hah! I knew it! I knew you had television in the water!" I accused. In the distance I could hear people calling my name. The Harvest Goddess ignored what I said last.

"You control what you do Claire, not your father, not your mother, not anyone. Once you realize what I had said in the past five minutes, you won't need anyone's help," with that she faded away. I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't imagining everything I saw.

"_Listen to me Claire; there are people who care about you more than you know. Why did Cliff run after you? Why did Gray tell you that he would help you? Why did practically the whole town help you with your farming?"_

The person who came running into the beach was Cliff. I saw him running over to the dock; I looked back down at the water then to Cliff. Hm…which would be better? Taking a watery grave or kill Cliff? Maybe I can take a watery grave, reincarnate myself as Ann, kill Cliff then kill _myself. _Good plan huh? Cliff had eventually made it over to me. Next thing I knew was that Cliff's lips were onto mine, once again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. My lips worked steadily with his whilst I ran my fingers through his hair and stopped.


	18. Chapter 18

It was now getting to the end of autumn, which means, evil surprise for Ann. I looked at the blueprints of my operation. Perfect. Wow, I seem kind of like Mr. Evil…but I'm nicer-in a way that is. All I need are the equipment and everything else to get this into shape. So here is how it goes:

Step 1: Tie a string around Ann's doorknob.

Step 2: Link the string to one of the shelves in the kitchen.

Step 3: Take out a few screws supporting the shelf.

Step 4: Then get a bowling ball-which will drop on her head. Hopefully.

Step 5: Place a bucket of: Ants, cockroaches, snakes, spiders and a dead trout-still wet by the way.

Step 6: Open Ann's door slightly, and then place the bucket on top of the door.

"She would never see it coming! Buahahahahahahaha!" I laughed menacingly to myself. I looked at the calendar on the wall. Tomorrow will be the last day of autumn, then comes my favourite time of year: Winter! I then looked at the time on my watch, midday. I can get to Zack's in just under five minutes. I quickly tore off a bit of paper and wrote down what I needed. "So that will be, a big ball of yarn, a bucket and a screwdriver."

I ran over to Zack's and went inside. The shop was tiny, filled with boxes and other things. At the side was a counter with Won behind it. I turned around to face him whilst he smiled.

"What would you like Claire? Some apples? Seeds-," I had to cut him off. I placed all the random stuff on the counter to the side and replaced by my blueprint. Won picked it up and looked at my excellently drawn Ann-who looked kind of like a slug if you ask me. I could hear him talking to himself, reading the captions and diagrams. After a minute or so he smiled widely.

"Your assistance is required Master Won," I laughed. He peered over the paper.

"I have everything you need Claire," he told me. My eyes lit up. "But it is going to cost you." _Cost me?!_

"How much?" I asked. He placed the paper roughly on top of the counter.

"You can either pay 60000, or kiss me." He said in a neutral voice. I felt my heart stop for five seconds, a knot tying up inside of me and the instinct to kill Won. He doesn't mean on the lips does he? I reached over the counter and kissed his cheek, I quickly retreated back to where I was before. He laughed soundlessly. "That isn't what I meant-," I had to cut him off.

"Listen here bub, you can either give me the stuff or I can tell everyone that you are a fugitive…your pick," I told him in my neutral tone. His jaw slacked and he stared at me. "But I'm not a…" he trailed off, looking at my facial expression.

"Fine, here is the stuff you need," he muttered. He took out a bucket which had a ball of thick yarn, some cockroaches, a few snakes, spiders, ants, a ball ad a screwdriver.

"Thank you good man," I told him. I quickly left the shop and breathed in he air. Why did I have to be that mean? I could have just said that he tried to ruin my relationship and stuff.

I was walking my way back to the farm when I found a strong pair of arms around my waist. I stopped slowly and laughed. The not-so-much-unknown stranger placed his lips near my ear and whispered, "I've been watching you…and you will never know who it is." I laughed again and spun around in his arms. I stared at the man-who was supposedly the one who was so depressed and quiet before and now has a job at the winery-and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"What do you want on this fine autumn-y day?" I asked Cliff. He shrugged whilst I raised an eyebrow. "Common Cliff, I don't have an eternity you know!" I whined. With that he lifted me up and gently placed my over his shoulder. Wait…am I now his hostage or am I a potato sack? "Cliff-," I was cut off when he went down the lane in between the Yodel Farm and Poultry Farm. He led us all the way to the Harvest Goddess pond place. He set me down gently and smiled at me. What was he going to do? Propose to me? Cliff dug his hands in his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He took it out of his pocket and showed me a small box. I took from him, bewildered by what he was giving me. I opened it up and found a necklace which had a crystal monkey as a pendant. I gasped gently.

"Cliff you didn't need to get me this," I told him, still looking at the present.

"Well I did…" he said, but quickly added, "…do you like it?" I jerked my head up and gazed at him. I wanted to say, 'well duh!' but I didn't. All I did was nod and he smiled. He took the necklace out of the box and told me to close my eyes. I closed them and after a minute he told me to open them again to find the necklace around my neck.

"How did you get this?" I asked him.

"It was my mother's…" he said gently.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay, next chapter is up! Woho...anyway...i want to dedicate this chapter to Kittykyo5467 for being there along the way...**_

_**~~Love Jess~~~**_

* * *

I looked around, finding a small flower in the vase. I walked over to it, lifted the flower out of the vase and smelt it. The white flower was of course my favourite flower the water lily. I smelt it again and placed it into my hair. Next to the vase was a letter, which said:

_Dear Claire. From Cliff. _

_I shook my head lightly; he actually snuck into my house…how thoughtful of him I think. I opened the letter and read it._

_To Claire,_

_Meet me at the spring, when you have read this. I have a surprise for you…_

_From Cliff. _

_I laughed gently and quickly got changed. I ran out of my house to find it raining but I still ran to the spring. When I arrived at the spring I found Ann smiling then started laughing. I looked past her and-_

I sat up quickly, with beads of sweat on my forehead. I looked at the clock next to my bed and read 4:30 am. I sighed and got out of bed, today was the day when I would prank Ann. I walked over to the lights and switched them on. I looked down my hall and looked at my completed home. Gotz especially did the extensions for free for some reason. I knew he liked honey, so I'll give him some for thanks. I looked at my tiny bed and smiled. Today was also the day when I would get my bigger bed. I grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe and walked to the bathroom; when I placed my hand on the handle of the bathroom when my doorbell rang. I reluctantly let go of the handle and walked over to the door.

I stared at the bed behind Zack. It was _huge_.

"Wow, that's a big bed," I said. Zack chuckled.

"Yeah, special delivery…this was the last they had so they sent it over." I nodded and stepped aside so Zack could get in. He went over to my bed and pushed it closer to the drawer which was about a meter away. Zack quickly went to the bed outside and took the mattress first in side then placed it on the floor. Afterwards he brought in the frame of the bed and placed it next to my bed and then threw the mattress on top.

"How much Zack?" I asked him, fearing it would be over 60,000 gold.

"5,000 for the whole lot but with the shipping and other things…it would be 7,000 gold," Zack said, calculating aloud. I walked over to my wardrobe, and took out a bundle of cash. I counted it, which was 7,500 and gave it to Zack when I got back to the door.

"There is an extra 500 just in case…" I said. He nodded and walked away, whilst I closed the door behind him. I quickly ran to my bathroom and washed myself. I stepped out of the bathroom feeling better that I was clean and had new clothes on. I went over to the kitchen and cooked myself some egg and bacon. I sat down on the counter and ate my breakfast. When I was finished I threw the plate in the sink and went outside to find a water lily and a note; not to forget it was raining and dark. My eyes widened when I saw the note. Please don't say what I think it says. I picked up the items on the floor and opened the letter.

_To Claire,_

_I'll be watching you. Nothing will stop me on getting to you. You ruined me, you ruined my life…and now I'm going to ruin yours. Let this be the last time you will see the sunrise…_

_From…_

Okay not exactly-…WHAT?! Am I getting threatened? I mean it's kind of cool and all…but threatened? I need to tell someone…and fast. Forget about tricking Ann right now. I looked around and ran towards the town where I dropped the lily.

I was in Thomas's house drinking some hot chocolate while Thomas was talking to Harris. Harris had the note in his hand, looking at the handwriting then looking at Thomas then to me. I wonder what will happen to…me…


	20. Chapter 20

I sat in the corner of Karen's room, my knees brought up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them. In that position I was rocking back and forth. Karen stood there with all the girls besides the elders and Ann. They all looked at me with sympathy; like I needed sympathy…I need _help._

"It's not like Ann…" Popuri said, her voice became quieter but she was still talking…wow, I'm not that attentive right now. Wait, she mouthed _Ann may not like you but she won't do anything like that since she values Cliff. _She won't do anything…SHE WON'T DO ANYTHING! I quickly jumped into the air, so I could stand up. Everyone in the room took a step back and looked at me awkwardly. I paced back and forth.

"Of course _Ann _won't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"Claire, what are you getting at?" Karen asked me with thought in her voice. I abruptly stopped in front of them.

"What I'm getting at is that Ann _won't _do anything because of Cliff!"

"That's what I said, but we still don't get what you're getting at though…" Popuri told me in a delicate voice. I sighed gently.

"What _you _said Popuri _**IS **_what I'm getting at! Ann doesn't have the strength to _actually _pull that sort of stunt!" I told them. Mary was looking around the room when her head suddenly turned to mine. Her black eyes looked at me sternly.

"So this means that this sort of job is from the outside…" Mary said.

~~~Author's P.O.V~~~

A girl with dirty blonde hair took a step into Mineral Town which was now pouring with rain.

~~~Claire's P.O.V~~~

"The sort of job that someone would do if they had a major grudge against you," Karen told me. I looked at Mary then to Karen.

~~~Author's P.O.V~~~

The girl walked into the town square, while stepping on a puddle.

~~~Claire's P.O.V~~~

"That person knows you inside out…knows your weaknesses," Popuri said. I heard thunder from outside…wow it's really pouring!

~~~Author's P.O.V~~~

The girl arrived at the front of Inn, but found Ann coming out of it. Not taking any notice of the girl, Ann walked towards Karen's home.

~~~Claire's P.O.V~~~

"The person who wants to hurt me by hurting someone who I love…" I said in a shaken voice. My heart skipped a few beats.

~~~Author's P.O.V~~~

The girl looked around the inn and found no one about, this made her smile widely.

~~~Claire's P.O.V~~~

Ann had come in and I reassured her that she wasn't in any kind of trouble. She told me she heard what had said lastly so I asked her what her idea was.

"This person wants to aim for a loved one to get you to come to her or him," Ann suggested. "You might have done something in this person's life."

~~~Author's P.O.V~~~

The girl was inside Cliff's room, where she saw Cliff but he didn't see her since he had his back towards her. Cliff was looking at a charm bracelet his sister had, he was thinking on giving it to Claire. The girl walked towards Cliff quietly, not making her wet trainers squeak.

~~~Claire's P.O.V~~~

"This person is someone I know…" I said quietly.

"This person you know knows your relationship with Cliff…" Ann followed.

"This person knows that this person maybe a wife…" Karen said.

"If this person is a wife, then maybe her husband knows you…" Mary said quietly.

"This person's husband likes you more than herself…" Popuri said. That was when it hit us…all of us-including Ann.

"REBECCA!" we yelled in unison.

~~~Author's P.O.V~~~

"Shut up Cliff, Claire will be here soon!" Rebecca told Cliff roughly where she pushed him onto the floor on top of the cliff where the river turned into a waterfall then made its way to the pond below it. Cliff's and Rebecca's hair was wet.

~~~Claire's P.O.V~~~

We all made our way to Cliff's room in a flash. When we arrived Cliff wasn't there but a note was. Ann went to his bed and picked it up. She opened it and gasped; she walked back to us and handed me the letter. I looked at it and felt tears build up.

_To Claire,_

_Wally now has given up all hope in me and it's all thanks to you. He looked at your relationship between you and him, and you and Cliff. Now I want to ruin your life by ruining the one you love. Come to the cliff where the waterfall is, you don't want to miss a show do you? _

_From Rebecca. _

As soon as I finished reading it, I dropped it onto the floor and ran fro the open door where I stopped.

"Stay here," I said roughly but in a weaker voice. I ran down the stairs and out the inn where I found myself looking up at the black sky.

~~~Author's P.O.V~~~

Rebecca placed a chubby finger under Cliff's chin and brought it up. She tsked at him.

"Aw, you seem so lost without your baby girl aren't you?" Rebecca said roughly. Cliff blinked and found a stinging pain from his cheek. "Answer me!" Rebecca yelled at him.

"Yes," he answered weakly. Rebecca smiled, and paced back and forth.

"I see how she can like you…but how can you like _her?!"_ she asked him. Before Cliff could answer he heard a familiar voice behind him, he turned his head around and blinked to get the rain out of his eyes.

"Don't _you_ dare touch him again!" Claire screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Don't _you_ dare touch him again!" I screamed. Rebecca turned her head towards me as well as Cliff. She smirked at me and roughly grabbed his chin.

"Watch me touch him again," she said in a sly voice. Rebecca turned his head so that he was facing her. Please no…I understand Ann doing what she did but Rebecca? I looked at Cliff then to Rebecca then to the edge of the cliff. My eyes finally rested on Rebecca whose lips were near Cliff's. Rebecca smiled an evil smile and shook her head.

"Wally compared me to you…but you already knew _that_. You compared myself to you…and everyone-including my parents-liked and will always like you more than," she said in a sorrowful voice.

"Oh _come on_ Rebecca stop acting as if you're the victim every second, every minute and every hour of the day," I told her without pity. The rain wasn't just pouring now; it was practically dumping buckets of water. Rebecca pulled away from Cliff, who was silent and frozen.

"Poor Claire, you always take a look from the outside," Rebecca said with humour. She stepped away from Cliff and turned to me.

"I don't need to look any further to find out the real you," I told her through clenched teeth. "All a person needs to do is take a glimpse and run off like it was Friday the 13th."

"How can _anyone_ like _you?_" she asked to no one in particular.

"Well they are either mental or pretty mad," I answered her. I blinked, trying to get the rain out of my eyes. I heard Rebecca take another step towards me.

"You think everything is joke…don't you?" I shrugged.

"Not really…I take things as a joke when people like you say pretty stupid stuff," I answered her with sourness. Rebecca took another step forward. I quickly remembered what she told me a few seasons ago.

"_If you ever…ever! Come back you will see what will happen!" _

"Remember what you told me when we were at the farm last season?" I asked her. She tried remembering what she told me, I lost my patience real quick. "'_If you ever…ever! Come back you will see what will happen!'"_ I said.

"Oh shi-," she swore.

"Hah! My territory, my place!" I snapped at her. After that, I went running towards Rebecca and slammed into her causing us both to fall to the ground. I was on top of her, holding her hands down when all of a sudden she kneed me in the stomach which made me roll off her. She stood up, grabbed my right arm and dragged me to the side of the cliff where she got on top of me.

"So long…_friend_," she snarled. Before she could push me off, I grabbed her forearms and threw her off of me. I didn't know where I threw her since I had water in my eyes so I blinked a few times to get the excess water out. I heard the waterfall and Rebecca's frantic screams. I looked over the edge of the cliff and found her gripping onto a bit of rock. I sighed deeply. Why do I have to be such a nice person? I leaned over the cliff and outstretched my arm and fingers. Rebecca hesitantly looked at them, but finally took them. I pulled her up but found myself falling down. Before everything went black and quiet I heard Rebecca laughing and then Cliff.

"Claire!" yelled Cliff and that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yay, this is officially the 20th chapter...besides the Author's note. ^^**

**Now to get down to business:**

**I bet you all didn't see _THAT _coming did you?** ** *Smiles evily* ****Now THAT is what you call evil. ;P **

**~~~Love Jess~~~**

**Oh and don't give up on the story just yet...I'm NOT finishing the story right now 'cause that will seem evil. ;P**

**Now it's:**

**~~~Love Jess~~~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heya! Wow, I've had too much free time lately and did this today! ;P enjoy! **

**Oh and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon...Natsume does. But i do own the mentally chalenged Rebecca in the story! . now i regret i do! ;P**

**~~~Jess~~~**

* * *

~~~Karen's P.O.V~~~

We all sat on Cliff's bed sighing and practically praying that Claire and Cliff would be alright. Pfft, screw Rebecca and her childish games on playing mouse chase. I looked at Mary who sat at the end of the bed with Popuri; Mary was trying her hardest to cheer up our friend. We all knew deep down that Mary was torn up inside, she was a fighter for being so quiet. Popuri was just sobbing her head off…she cared so much for Claire as well as myself and Mary. For Ann, she was just so quiet. Not her bubbly or ridiculous self, but like a five year old girl who lost her puppy after a month and now was in a state of shock. When Ann came in at my house, I was so sure that Claire would blame Ann for the letter…but didn't. I stood up and walked to the window which was besides Kai's former bed. I sighed and brushed a tear away from my cheek. I know she will be alright! She's such a fighter!

_"Hey Karen, if my bed comes we could all get together and have a sleepover!" Claire sang when she was on my bed. It had already been a week since the Ann thing. _

_"Yeah, that would be great!" I laughed but quickly added, "what about Ann?" Claire looked up and smiled._

_"I'll invite her as well…it's in the past Karen and it's time to move on," Claire smiled. _

_"What if a fight occurs?" I asked her. Claire laughed in a sweet tone. _

_"I'll fight it just like I did with Rebecca, Karen…and not to mention the patients I was treating back in the city!" _

Claire described Rebecca as a two-timing, ugly fish lipped, and strawberry menace. I understand that Rebecca doesn't like Claire…but why blame Claire for her own problem? Claire also told me about her argument with Rebecca when she was at her partially owned farm. I recalled all the things she mentioned. She said that Rebecca acted like a selfish brat; she could scratch like an angry cat and could be driven to _kill._ _Could be driven to kill. _I gasped and jumped away from the wind which had water droplets on it. Everyone turned their heads towards me when I turned around.

"What's the matter?" Popuri asked with a strain.

"Rebecca can _kill _Claire _and _Cliff!" I suddenly blurted out. Ann, Mary and Popuri gasped.

"Rebecca can't kill both of them!" Ann yelled.

"Rebecca hit Cliff, that definitely doesn't scream must kill!" I told her. Everyone jumped off the bed and we all made a run towards the door.

When we all arrived downstairs Doug was there and looked at us. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of us. Mary looked at Popuri, who looked at Ann then looked at me. I sighed and explained the situation to Doug. His eyes widened at the mysterious letter, which isn't so mysterious now, then his jaw slacked when I mentioned about the kidnapping of Cliff. When I finished, he was speechless.

"Um, dad?" Ann said making sure he didn't have a heart attack. Doug shook his head to clear his head.

"So what you are saying is that Cliff was kidnapped by a girl called Rebecca, and then Claire went after her?" Doug summed up, question wise. We nodded in unison. Doug suddenly became alert and dropped the glass he was holding.

"Go!" he told his quickly. "Go now, and I'll get Harris! Quickly go now!" We nodded and made a run for the door.

We made it to the cliff and hid behind a bush. Our clothes and hair were wet by now since we had been running or walking through the rain. All of us watched the fighting which was going on between Claire and Rebecca. Mary and Popuri were about to jump out and yell, so Ann and I had to wrap some cloth around their mouths and wrap them with something around the tree. We took the material from Claire's bag which was near us. By the time we finished we heard laughter from Rebecca. Ann and I turned around to find Cliff sobbing and screaming Claire's name and Rebecca laughing. A second later we heard a splash, and that was when I went into frenzy. I ripped the material which held Popuri and Mary off.

I leaped at Rebecca who had her back towards us. When I had contact with her she fell to the ground and I joined her. I stood up and turned Rebecca over and slapped her across the face. She blinked and I punched her. I continued to punch her, until I found four pairs of arms around me and pulled me back. I was now punching the air and yelling death threats at her. I heard Rebecca moan and whine from the pain I inflicted.

Everyone released their arms which were around me. I blinked twice to get the water out of eyes, and when I did I heard a splash from the pond below the waterfall.

"Cliff!" we all yelled in unison.


	23. Chapter 23

~~~Author's P.O.V~~~

As everyone stood around a grave near Claire's farm, with dark skies above them, with Carter reading out loud. The grave had snow on top of it and pink flowers on top of it.

"We are here to gather our last respects to Claire. She was always with us…" Carter continued his speech for the funeral.

Two people were standing a bit further away from the site of the funeral. Both of them were trying to get away from the commotion.

"Isn't it ironic that Thomas's old pet dog is called Claire?!" exclaimed Claire. Claire supported by crutches since she broke her leg two weeks ago.

~~~Claire's P.O.V~~~

"Isn't it ironic that Thomas's old pet dog is called Claire?!" I exclaimed to Cliff, who firmly had his grasp around my waist. Cliff turned to kiss my cheek gently and murmured against the skin of my cheek.

"That could have been you, you know," Cliff murmured. I sighed gently; he just _had _to bring _that _up. Since that day Harris hasn't slept a wink…the only sleep that he has is when he blinks…like that counts. My right arm was bandaged up since that was broken as well! Last thing I remembered was well…nothing. _Nothing._ Note to self: Never go alone!

"Why did you bring it up?" I asked him gently when he pulled away. He shrugged and laughed.

"That's 'cause the dog brought it up," he told me. He's so much more outspoken now.

"Don't blame the dead Cliff…" I warned him, "…the Harvest Goddess might come after you."

"You believe in the myth?" Cliff asked me. I turned to look at him, who had a sudden look of seriousness.

"I don't know now…" I told him, trying not to say 'Oh yeah, the Harvest Goddess told me that I won't need anyone.' The cold wind blew towards us. When people say the wind sings at times…let's say it _talks._

_"Claire…come to the pond…Cl-ai-re" _the wind sang. I gasped and Cliff looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him. He looked at me with the look screaming: crazy! I sighed and walked forward; when I did I stumbled and so Cliff caught me just in time. He flipped me around so I was facing him.

"You are _**not **_going to break another bone…and where do you want to go?" he said gently.

"The pond place thing…" I said. He blinked and helped me back up. He handed me my crutches then quickly led me to the pond.

We arrived at the pond which wasn't frozen like the other one. I looked left, right, up and down, there was nothing. Well there was the snow covered trees and plants. I walked to the pond and looked into it then stumbled back. I fell straight onto the ground with a thud. Cliff ran to my side and helped me up.

"What's the matter…" he trailed off when I was pointing towards the Harvest Goddess. "Harvest Goddess?" Cliff asked to no one in particular.

"Hello Claire and Cliff," the Harvest Goddess said, "nice to see you." I blinked so many times that it looked like I could give someone a seizure!

"Am I dreaming? It's just that…well…I think I…I mean we might be hallucinating," I told the Harvest Goddess. She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked her in a stubborn way.

"Nothing Claire…it's just Cliff," she pointed out. I looked to my right and laughed as well. Cliff just had this childish feared expression which made him look a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e!

"Cliff…you look just like adorable with that expression," I blurted out. He turned his towards me very slowly and mechanically. Now _that _is something to be afraid about. I poked him in the stomach just to make sure he wasn't dead or anything since he stopped moving. A smile appeared on his face but a very tiny one. I turned my attention back to the Harvest Goddess who was smiling.

"What do you want? I am extremely tired-" I was cut off by the harvest Goddess.

"Well…I need a favour," she answered.

"I've done too many favours for now, and I can't do anything with my leg and arm!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Just hear me out Claire," The Harvest Goddess told me. I raised an eyebrow to show interest. "Well Claire…I'm in trouble." I took a moment to process until I could reply.

"What?!" I shouted.

* * *

**Hey!!! Yeah...this chapter was kind of pointless until the end ;3 **

**Okay well 1 pointer:**

**I know that Thomas doesn't have a dog...**

**I'll be on vacation soon...so fingers crossed that I can update soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon...**


	24. Chapter 24

I was lying down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. How could the Harvest Goddess be in trouble? How could the Harvest Goddess have an argument with the Harvest King? How could she be in this amount of trouble?

"_Claire, the Harvest King is close to you_,"

Right…like I know who the Harvest King is! I mean there are only the people in Mineral Town who know about the Harvest Goddess's existence but they think she isn't real…well besides me and Cliff. I looked to my right and found the remote for the television. I sat up, grabbed the remote and switched on the television. I flicked through the channels until I found the music channel.

"Next we have a fan entered music video," the person said. I rolled my eyes, and sighed; might as well give it a try. "High School Never Ends…" the guy said. I looked at the telly and smiled. Wow…story of my life. I absolutely love this song!

"High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!" I sang. I hadn't noticed anyone had come in until someone cleared their throat. I blinked twice and held my breath; I turned my head towards the door and found Doctor standing there. "Hi," I said in an uncertain voice. "How you doing? Came to look at my leg?"

"Yes," he said with humour, I squinted my eyes at him.

"Don't mock me with my singing…" I muttered. He nodded and walked to the bed I was on. He quickly took off the cast and I sighed with relief.

"Relieved?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled lightly.

"When does it come off officially?" I asked him.

"It was only a minor fracture, hopefully in two weeks time," Doctor told me. I nodded gently and closed my eyes.

"Have you heard of the Harvest King?" I blurted out. I opened my eyes instantly and found him staring at me.

"The Harvest King huh?" he asked me and I nodded. "The Harvest King is pretty much the opposite of the Harvest Goddess, or so I am told."

"So he's: means, bald, chubby and other stuff?" I guessed.

"Maybe…I don't know," Doctor whispered while putting on a new cast. I sighed and nodded at his answer, when all of a sudden a light flickered inside my head. Ahah! Bring in the flying babies…I'll use the computer!

When Doctor left I got up and grabbed the crutches which were at the side of my bed then made a run for the door. I slowly made my way to the library to find a computer. When I actually arrived, Mary was laughing with Gray. I was about to leave when Mary called out my name. I walked to the desk and ignored Gray.

"Mary, do you have a computer?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked at me with lit up eyes.

"Maybe what you're looking for is in the books…" she told me.

"So you're saying that there are books on the Harvest King?" I asked her.

"Maybe…have a look at the back of the store," she told me, but looked at my not so free hands. "Help?" she guessed.

"That would helpful," I laughed.

After a whole two hours of reading through books, none of them mentioned the Harvest King so I left the library saying bye to Mary as I was leaving. I shivered when I was outside…it was still cold even if I was wearing a woolly jumper. I walked my way back to my farm until I heard a loud voice.

"You are _not _to find me!" the voice boomed. I spun around and sighed…must be my head or unless…no it can't be.

"Harvest King?" I whispered. The loud voice laughed.

"I may work from the inside, but it won't be such an easy task," the voice said, then suddenly disappeared after his laugh.

"Oh fluff," I muttered.

* * *

**;D My birthday was yesterday and I did...nothing! -.- **

**Anyway...please review and other stuff. Psst...I already have a theory who the Harvest King really is! If you have played Harvest Moon Cute (for D.S) or watched the theory by Sandymaxy then it'll be kind of obvious. **

**(link for the Sandymaxy theory that practically everyone agrees with) .com/watch?v=lEcQ9227Hqk**

**So anyway...have a great day and stuff! I am extremly happy since i had this extremly huge Lolllipop! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon...but Natsume does and I do not own the song High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup. (But i do wish i did own the song since i love sooooooo much!)**


	25. Chapter 25

Weeks passed and I eventually recovered from the injuries that that cow gave me. Seasons passed and everyone in town was getting along with me just great even Ann…which was a major step up. I don't exactly know what happened to Rebecca…and if I do find out it's either a 'YES' or 'oh really? WOHOO!" But that isn't the point really…the point is coming now.

I walked outside into the cold winter, already into the 3rd year of my stay here; I shivered and grabbed my bathrobe which was hanging on the hook. My brunette hair swayed gently when the winter breeze arrived. I took a deep breath in, closed my eyes and sighed. This is heaven…until Ann ruined the peace and quiet which was my sanctuary.

"Claire!" she kept on repeating when she arrived in front of me, by this time I had already opened my eyes. "Guess what!"

"Surprise me," I smiled.

"The Rose square is having a dance tomorrow evening!" she told me happily, "and guess who's actually going to go to _this _event!"

"Elvis Presley?" I laughed.

"No!" she slightly yelled, and slightly laughed. "Cliff!" I smiled gently at her and shrugged.

"I'm not exactly a 'hey let's party like its 1999' type of girl," I told her. No really…during high school I was the Titanic!

"But…but-,"

"Look Ann…it's really nice of you to beg Cliff to go to the dance and stuff-," I was cut off by Ann. Oh and I was already walking _back _into my home, but I stopped completely by what she said next.

"It was Cliff's idea…" she said solemnly, "you're always working and he's always working at the winery-which I may say thank you to-so he decided to throw this event." This can't be the Cliff who I am so happen to be in love with…can it?

"Ann…just tell me-,"

"You two _**never **_have time together anymore-,"

"We do!" I protested…which I know is lie…and I'm guessing Cliff said the opposite.

"That's what Cliff said as well Claire…I mean you two always having time for each other. I…I mean we all know that you don't have time for each other. When was the last time you two actually did something romantic?"

"What do you mean by romantic? I mean if you put it-," geez! I never have time to finish my sentence!

"I mean like the time when you two went to your Aunt's house…when you two were in the meadow…talking about nature…" her voice seemed to drown out when she mentioned that bit, then her voice came up again sadly. "…he really does love you Claire…he's one of those guys who wouldn't cheat on you…" I felt my body stiffen remembering the time at the inn. "Well besides then Claire…and that was my fault."

"Ann-,"

"Claire…when was the last time that both of you gazed into each others eyes and never noticed that it had been an hour? When was the last time you two kissed under the stars?" she asked me. I turned around so that I was facing her.

"Why does it matter to you if he doesn't see me Ann?" I asked her, trying to hold back tears. She looked at me then to her feet then back to me and sighed.

"Lately Cliff has been coming back to the inn looking miserable every night! He misses you and I've seen you in the summer, Claire, don't deny that you were and are miserable." I turned around and headed back into my home. Just before I closed the door Ann asked me: "Will you be there?"

And all I answered was, "maybe." And closed the door before I broke down in tears.

~~~Cliff's P.O.V~~~

I went inside the wine cellar, to start my day's work as usual. Claire got me this job…without it I would leave Mineral Town, and if I left I would be leaving the one person who I cared for the most. I never would have imagined that I would have a job…but this one is just right.

I took one of the bottles of wine out and sighed. It just had to be the same brand.

_Last year-autumn _

_Everyone had left besides me and Claire who was blushing a bright red. Karen and Popuri were extremely out of zone after they finished the third bottle of wine. So, Rick took Karen back to her house while Kai-who had come on a special request for Claire-took Popuri home. While Mary practically dragged Ann and Gray back to the Inn. So Claire and I are left to do the cleaning up. _

_I drifted my eyes from glasses to Claire who had her back to me. Her hair hanging over her left shoulder showing the back of her neck. She moaned when the bottle she was holding was empty. _

"_How much do they drink?" she said aloud in a glum monotone. I laughed gently and returned to the glasses. "__**And **__they had 50 tins of beer…what goes up in their minds?!" she muttered. _

"_Why do you want to have another drink Claire?" I asked her, looking at her. She turned her head to meet my gaze and smiled. _

"_I want to sleep in that's why!" she laughed. _

"_But you'll have a hangover…" I said quietly. _

"_Won't everyone Cliff?" she teased. I quickly understood what she meant and found myself blushing. _

"_Did you at least have a drink?" she asked standing upright, I quickly stood upright as well. _

"_I controlled myself…" I answered. Her face suddenly dimmed and knelt down. _

"_Oh…I understand…" she said quietly and looked behind the box she was kneeling in front of. I went back to my job and found a bottle wine. It said _Max de Sainte-Coquille.

_I placed the bottle in front of Claire who looked up at me and shook her head. _

"_Don't Cliff…you're just doing it for me," she said solemnly. She grabbed the bottle and placed it back in its hole. I sighed when she looked away, so I took the bottle and poured some into two glasses. I placed one of the glasses in front of her and she looked up at me. _

"_A glass won't hurt anyone…" I told her._

_After finishing the second bottle of the same brand both of us were completely wasted. I was sitting on the floor with my back supported by the wall, and Claire sitting next to me looking up at me._

"_We…badder…them…" Claire slurred. I hiccupped twice before I could answer and my answer was a laugh. _

"_You're talking like you had 50 tins of beer!" I laughed. She grunted and looked away. _

"_You…meanie…" I roughly took hold of her chin and made her face me. _

"_Would a meanie do this?" I asked her and pressed my lips against hers. _

I sighed naturally and placed the bottle back. I doubt that she would go to the dance…let alone dance there. So Ann went there and is telling her right now, her reply will be a definite no since her income has dropped dramatically because of the season. We do have time for each other…I know we do…though that's a lie.

~~~_Third year, autumn~~~_

"_Cliff?" Ann called from behind the counter. I looked up at her and sighed. _

"_Yes?" I said in a tired tone. _

"_Do you have time for Claire?" she asked me. I looked at her with a stunned facial expression. _

"_Of course I do," I lied. I wanted that lie to be true…so very, very true. _

"_Don't lie to me Cliff…do you have time for Claire? Yes or No," she said with sternness. _

"_Yes…" I whispered. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. _

"_Does she have time for you?" she asked me. That question has been running through my mind all year. Does she really have time for me? Do I have time for her? Do we have time for each other? _

"_Yes," was all I answered. I dipped my head and looked into the empty glass. "Ann?" I said into the glass. I heard her say 'Mhmm?' as her answer. "Do you think Claire still loves me?" I asked her. I heard something shatter on the floor and looked up at Ann. She had the weirdest face I have ever seen her do. Suddenly she slammed her hands on the desk angrily. _

"_Of course she does Cliff!" she exclaimed loudly. "Why would she still be telling her father: 'Oh dad! I'm still with him! What? No!'" I nearly fell out of my seat with her outburst. _

"_She might be talking about someone else…she might-," I was cut off by a very angry Ann. _

"_She might be what? Cheating on you? For who? Gray? She hasn't talked to Gray lately Cliff! Why can't you get it through your head?!" she yelled. I blinked twice and sighed. _

"_Fine…what do you suggest I should do Ann?" I asked her. _

"_I don't know…something romantic…something outdoors…something musical…something-," I cut off Ann by finishing the sentence. _

"_Something like a dance!" I exclaimed jumping up, knocking the stool down. _

Ann came walking down and sighed. I looked at her with all hope but shook her head.

"Claire said maybe…but I heard her crying which I guess means that she won't be going anywhere…sorry Cliff," she told me. All hope was lost…

"Well there maybe a way Cliff…" Ann told me…hope wasn't lost yet.

~~~Claire's P.O.V~~~

I have to go to the dance! I just have to! But…I don't have the guts to show up tomorrow. The meaning of my name Claire: The girl who missed the only chance to be with Cliff and didn't show up because she was chicken. Yep…that suits my name so well.

I looked at the time and sighed, it was nearing 11 P.M and I wasn't tired one bit. Cliff wouldn't be awake at this time…no one is ever awake at this time besides Harris. Well guess what…I take back the last bit. Someone knocked on the door numerous times until I got out of bed and opened the door, to find Cliff there. I was about to say something when he grabbed my wrist and started running while dragging me. I didn't dare say anything just to make sure he wasn't mad or agitated.

We eventually arrived to the plot of land which was on the west of the road going up to Mother's Hill. I looked at him, thinking this might be it…for both us. Oh great…this moment in my life has turned to hell. After a split second I find Cliff's eyes on mine and I looked away…not wanting to face him.

"Claire…" he said lightly and softly took me chin which led me to look at him.

"Look Cliff…I'm very busy," I lied. Why am I trying to avoid him?

"No…no you're not Claire," he told him lightly. At that moment snow started to fall and I sighed.

"What do you want then?" I asked him, trying to find an answer in his brown eyes.

"I want one dance Claire," he said.

"Cliff…I-I c-cant dance…" I told him looking at the snow covered ground. His reply was his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and sighed.

"You won't give up about the dance thing will you?" I asked him. He laughed and shook his head. "Ugh fine…but if I make a fool of myself it's on your neck," I muttered and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked at the floor and followed his footsteps. Step here and there and that was it. I looked up at Cliff who looked happy.

"I told you I'm not a very good dancer…" I said lightly, still looking at him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"No, you're just perfect," he told me. After that he pressed his lips against mine while we danced…if that's what you calling dancing. That was the perfect moment and the perfect place.

* * *

**Yeah! I finally managed to put up another chapter! Sorry that it took so long to update, I was in Thailand, Malaysia and Singapore. **

**Anyway...I kind of drifted from the Harvest Goddess problem for now and I wanted to focus on this relationship! ^^ **

**=P Okay...we see:**

**Exibit A) Ann being nice**

**Exibit B) A relationship problem **

**Exibit C) Ann being nice**

**Exibit D) Ann being nice =P **

**Lol...i said exibit A tooo many times**

**Okay...so...review and tell me if it's good or not (so far anyway)**

**~~~Love Jess~~~**

**Oh and if there are any mistakes in spelling blame FF...i checked the spelling 600 times. **

**Now i say bye 3**


	26. Chapter 26

I picked up a blue feather from on of the shelves in the shop. I turned it over, upside down and even waved it around as if it were jelly. Karen stood next to me and beamed at me, so I turned my attention towards Karen.

"What's this blue feather for?" I asked her. All she did was giggle uncontrollably for about ten minutes. I sighed and placed the feather back on the shelf. "The reason why I asked _you _to help me shop was for me to get food and stuff…and NOT giggle like a two year who just found a pebble for a first time and thought it was funny!" I told her in an annoyed voice.

"You really don't know what the blue feather is for do you?" she asked me. I shook my head and felt a cold breeze when Gotz came in from the cold weather of autumn. A chill went through body but went after the door closed. Quite lately I've been feeling a bit dull…it's not like my life is dull or anything but I just feel like being dull lately. Have no idea why or how I wanted to be though.

Karen pulled me out of my daze when she unexpected said my name. "Did you hear anything I just said?" she asked me.

"I would be lying if I said yes," I smiled. She rolled her eyes and repeated what she said.

"The blue feather is for proposing and stuff. I'm just going to skip a whole bunch of stuff…blah, blah and blah. Girls propose to guys…the end," she said. I looked behind her and sighed.

"Shouldn't the-," Karen cut me off by shaking her head vigorously. "All you had to say was no," I laughed.

"In other places…guys propose to girls…but here you have to propose to a guy!" Karen exclaimed. I looked at the blue feather and Karen did as well. "If you want to marry someone…" she coughed while saying Cliff's name, "then you better do it."

"I can do anything…anything…besides propose to a guy Karen…" I told her. Both of us laughed, went to the counter, paid for my stuff and went to the inn for some lunch.

Ann greeted us with a smile behind the counter and I just grinned back as we sat down on the chair in front of the counter. "Seriously…who puts a girl under so much stress?" I asked stubbornly. Ann raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Blue feather?" she asked.

"Blue feather!" Karen and I said at the same time.

"You're telling me…that you-Claire-is afraid to propose to a guy-Cliff?" she said.

"I'm not even sure if I want to propose right now!" I sighed.

"Yeah, and she says that guys usually propose to girls as well!" Karen added.

"So…problem?" Ann asked.

"Problem," Karen and I sighed. Ann laughed a wicked laugh.

"Oh please! Karen you like Rick! And Claire, you like Cliff! You two-," Ann abruptly stopped and looked straight ahead. "Claire…"

"Yes?"

"Turn around please," said a familiar voice. Karen and I turned around and my eyes widened at the person in front of me.


	27. Chapter 27

~~~Cliff P.O.V~~~

Like always…I wake up, go to work and do the usual things. One of those usual things doesn't include visiting a special someone. I sighed as I looked at the withered vine in front of me. "Why do you have to taunt me, Claire?" I whispered as I inspected the vine.

"It seems to me that a certain someone is in love if I am not mistaken," a low voice told me. I jumped and turned around to find someone holding a purple flower. He had travelling clothes on; looked worn out and restless.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked the man.

"Oh, well, I'm Lilia's husband: Rod," he introduced. "If you could help me find the Poultry Farm, I'll be thankful." I blinked once to make sure I wasn't dreaming or anything and at that moment Duke came out and stopped dead.

"Rod?" he asked. Rod turned his head sideways and nodded at him.

"Um, well, follow me then…um…" I stuttered and led the way.

About five minutes later we were inside the Poultry Farm. Lilia looking as happy as she could be as well as Popuri but Rick looked angry…

"Hello, I'm back," he said. Lilia ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, Popuri hugged her father while Rick just stood there, glaring at him. "Hey son, do you want to give your old man a hug?" he asked. I looked at Rick who was glaring at his father to his mother then back to his father.

"You decide to just barge in here, and expect me to think of you as my father? You left us when we were young! _I _was the one who kept _my _family up! _I _was the one who looked after mother when _you _were gone! Do _you _honestly expect _me _to _forgive you?!_" he snarled and marched out the door. We were all standing there gobsmacked, while Popuri ran upstairs…probably running up there to cry. Rod stared at the place where Rick had stood; while Lilia had her mouth covered with her two hands and was trying to refrain from crying. I looked outside the window and it was snowing...on a Saturday…

**A few years ago…**

_**"**__I don't like it here mum!" I whined. My mother looked at me over the book she was reading. She closed it and placed the book down. _

_"Cliff…if we could we would move…but I like it here as well as your sister. We don't know where your father is right now and he might come back any day now," she told me. "Anyway, tomorrow is the big strike honey!" I looked to my left to my sister, who was talking on the phone with one of her friends. _

_"No way! No way Mary! Nu-uh I don't like him! You say what now? Hold on a minute…" my sister kept on going on and on over something random. _

_"But father hasn't come back in years…what happens if he never comes back? What happens if he is already gone and left us behind? What if-?" I was cut off by mother looking at me with tearful eyes. _

_"You don't think I've thought about that Cliff? You didn't think that I wouldn't have tried every possibility to find him and find out what's going on? I don't want this to affect our living from now on! Go upstairs…the both of you!" she cried out loudly. My sister and I scrambled out of our chairs and stumbled up the stairs into our rooms. _

**That very night…**

_I was standing by my bedroom door listening for my mother to come upstairs. _

_"Yes, tomorrow we stand in front of the local government and we will go on strike," my mother told the person at the other end of the receiver. "Oh definitely, we shall continue until the very end…oh no, no, no Miss Wiggins, if you want to, you can drop out," my mother told Miss Wiggins. She chuckled after a second. "Everyone is invited, now don't forget your banner…like you always do…oh very well…I'll say hello for you to the children. Alright Miss Wiggins…of course…definitely…alright I have to go now…goodbye," and with that she put the phone down and went upstairs. She stopped at the top and sighed. I suppose she's tired. Once I heard the door slam, I opened the door wide enough for myself to get through. I crept out and closed the door afterwards. I walked down the stairs slowly and then quickly out the door. _

_Once I was outside, I looked behind me and whispered, "Goodbye mum and sister…" and with that I left on the cold, Saturday, snowy night. _

**Present day…**

I found Rick at the top of Mother's hill, and he seemed to be talking to himself. "I shouldn't have said that…not in front of Cliff anyway. He's been in a similar position as I had been…well something very much different, but similar…who's there?" he suddenly said. He turned around and saw me. "Oh…well…if they want me back…I'm not going back anytime soon!" he muttered.

"Rick…I left my family when I was young…your father did the same thing…but when he came back he didn't find his wife dead, and you two off somewhere else," I told him. He seemed to try and resist from crying.

"I know what I did was wrong Cliff but-" I had cut him off.

"My father left us when I was a young boy and he never came back, not even for a second…at least you have a father!" I yelled at him. I didn't know what had made me angry but I somehow just did. Before I knew it, Rick wasn't there anymore and I was left alone at the top of the hill. I sighed and made my way to the inn, where Claire would be waiting for me, Duke and Manna.

* * *

**Oooo who is that person at the Inn? What Will Cliff think? Will Claire ever get the courage to propose to Cliff? **

**O.o i just noticed that this sounds like one of those presentors in a series at the end of an episode. **

**Anyway, how's the story going? Oh and i'm so so so sorry for not putting up a chapter up in the last couple of weeks. **

**~~~Jess~~~**


	28. Chapter 28

~~~Cliff's P.O.V~~~

I stared at the person who staring at Claire. Claire looked at him in disbelief but looked past him to meet my eyes. She quickly jumped out of her seat and ran to me. Next thing I know, I was holding Claire tightly while staring down the man who was looking at the way I was holding her. He was taller than I was by a centimetre, had messy blonde hair and dark eyes. Whoever was in the room just didn't seem to exist at the moment.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly. The man raised an eyebrow at me then looked at Claire sceptically.

"You didn't tell your _boyfriend_?" he asked her with humour in his voice.

"No," Claire sneered. "I would rather forget about you than tell him about people that don't matter to me."

"But you seemed so sad that you left-"

"I was sad because I was leaving my father not you," Claire retorted. I looked at Claire who was now clinging onto me but staring down the man. "I'm going home." She tried to let go of me but I held onto her wrists. She looked up then sighed softly.

"I'm going with you," I told her. She nodded softly then grabbed my hand. She led the way out of the inn in silence. This continued until we were inside her house. She let go of my hand, walked all the way over to the bed and fell onto it.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Thierry is the problem," Claire responded. "He was that guy in the inn. He seems so minuscule in looks now." I raised an eyebrow at this and made my way over to her bed. I sat down then looked at her. Her hair was splayed over the duvet, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were locked on mine. "I love you."

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too," I murmured against her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moved her lips against mine. She nipped at my lower lip softly which had to make me pull away rather reluctantly. I looked at her to find her cheeks flushed and biting her lower lip.

"Sorry," she whispered then looked away rather embarrassed.

"Actually, don't be," I smiled then crashed my lips back onto hers. My hands tangled into her hair as she kissed back, sometimes nipping at my lower lip. I don't know what happened next but I was straddling her in the middle of her king sized bed. "Claire," I murmured.

"Not right now," she smiled and pressed her lips against mine again. My right hand untangled itself from her hair and found its way down the side of her body to the hem of her orange tank top. I slipped the hand under her shirt then rested it on her stomach. She literally gasped at the touch then sighed in content. She somehow managed to wrap her legs around my waist during the process.

I was sitting on the bed with Claire's legs wrapped around my waist still, my hand resting on the side off body under her shirt, my remaining hand tangled in her hair while her hands were tangled in my hair that wasn't in its pony tail anymore.

I dragged my lips down her throat to her collarbone. "Claire," I murmured against her skin. By now her breathing had gone up to quick ones. My other hand had untangled itself from her hair now and rested on the other side of her body under her shirt. "This is going too far."

"Then stop," she gasped as I pulled her closer to me. The minute she said that, I knew that neither of us weren't going to stop unless something big distracted us. It just didn't seem possible. I withdrew my lips and looked at her. Her eyes were closed in bliss, her cheeks had gone from a pink to a bright red and her mouth was slightly open. I was captivated by her until I felt her grind against me.

"Claire," I told her warningly. She slowly opened her eyes and her lips grew into a big smile.

"It seemed like you liked it though," she smiled. I took me a minute to grasp what she meant then I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I had just noticed that I was gradually lifting her shirt unknowingly. I could just see the bottom part of her bra and her stomach. I stared at her, which I know is very rude, but I was shocked at what I just did. Suddenly, Claire tore off her shirt and I had to look at her amazed. She had a cocky face on and a smug smile that read satisfaction. She was actually _satisfied _that I had the guts to do that. She was satisfied that _I _was the one who was doing this to her. _Me. _To be honest, I never knew I had the guts to actually get _this _far.

A few minutes later my shirt and button-less jacket followed her shirt. I was lying on my back with her on top, once again kissing her but this was different. I couldn't explain the feeling I had, even if I tried. Claire had both her hands occupied, trying to get the button out of its loop on my pants while mine were tangled once again in her hair. This time there was more want in the kiss, having to make Claire take away one of her hands and tangle them in my hair.

Just as she had the button undone the door burst open. We both broke away from the kiss unwillingly and look at who disturbed us. The person standing at the door, staring at us was Thierry from the inn. He stood there bewildered at us. Claire slowly moved away from me, without losing eye contact with him. I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at him. What a great way to turn people off hmmm?

"Thierry," Claire called out as she crawled her way back to me with my shirt and hers-sadly-on. "Are you okay?"

"Were you about to screw her?" he accused, glaring at me. My jaw just dropped while Claire stared at him angrily. "Because if you were going to, I'm just warning you she's still a full pledged virgin, so it'll hurt."

"Get out of my house," Claire sneered. Thierry ignored Claire, which definitely got me angry, and walked straight into her home. He left a trail of snow behind him as he stopped in the middle of the room.

"So, were you going to do her in like there was no tomorrow?" he asked me. I hadn't put my shirt on yet but the feeling of Claire putting her hands on my chest felt like heaven that I wasn't really interested in what he had to say.

"He wouldn't do that," Claire whispered as I looked her in the eyes as she looked into mine. "He wouldn't hurt me at all. He could never do that. He won't even hurt a fly now...will..." Claire trailed off as she leaned closer to me. I was straining my neck as I tried to reach her but we both snapped our heads back to Thierry as he spoke.

"Well, I guess she never told you about our two month fling," Thierry smiled. I stared at her, begging for her to look at me but she kept a cold, heartless stare at the man. "She told me-before we broke up-that she wasn't entirely in the relationship with all her heart. I'm guessing she started this whole thing." Now she looked at me, she looked as if she wanted to wait. I would be patient. I could give her time. But what I couldn't say was if she was in our relationship with all her heart or that I started this whole thing off.

"Thierry, please, not now," Claire whispered loud enough so that he could just hear. Her eyes softened as she looked at me sorrowfully.

"Actually, now is the time. I should warn him that, you might not stay faithful or that you would never go anywhere far with him," Thierry stated. I could hear in his voice a shrug but all I could do was just stare at Claire with surprise but she looked at me with eyes that I couldn't describe.

"Please, just...just go," Claire whispered. All I could hear was a grunt, loud footsteps and a slam. Once he left, Claire quickly retreated from me, breaking eye contact.

"Claire," I said as I sat up on her bed. I watched her walk away from the bed to the kitchen where she gripped the side of counter. I looked at her as her body shook violently. Then I heard a small sob. That was when I knew everything was wrong. I jumped out of the bed, my shirt and jacket fell to the floor, but continued making my way to her. As soon as I reached her, I wrapped my arms around her. She twisted in my hold so that she was crying into my chest.

"He...stupid..._bastard!" _I heard her say. She started beating against my chest but I stayed put. "_He was the one who didn't stay faithful_!" she continued but she also continued her hitting against my chest. I still didn't budge; I stayed quiet but my grip on her tightened. "_I couldn't continue because he was the one who was forcing me!" _

I unwrapped my arms from her which sent her dropping onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. I looked at her. This was definitely surreal. There she was, crying about the fact that I might leave her which she understood. What she _didn't _understand was that I wasn't going to leave her like this. So I bent over slightly, gripped hold of her by her underarms and forced her to stand up.

She looked at me with puffy, shiny, tearful eyes as I took hold of her chin. I searched her eyes for a sign for _anything_ so that I would know that he was telling the truth but all I saw was just _Claire. _Not just _Claire _but an upset one. I pressed my forehead against hers but tilted slightly then pressed my lips against hers. I found her gripping at my hair and trying to pull me as close to her as possible. Next thing I knew was that she had her legs wrapped around my waist and the fact that I was pushing her against a wall. I pulled away to look at her. Her head had rolled back instantly but she was breathing ragged breaths, eyes closed, bright pink cheeks that were wet from the tears earlier but I that was the moment that I realized that she was just _perfect, _even if she had that slightly crazed man after her.

I hovered over her, looking into her eyes for any signs for me to stop but she just looked glad at the fact that I was actually there. I averted my eyes to where the pile of clothes was for a second then returned my attention back to Claire. She smiled softly at me which I returned. I reached above her head then hit the lights. The only thing that was alight was the light emitting from the fireplace that I had lit up previously.

The next thing I knew was the fact that she had cried out, a storm was brewing outside and the fact that Penny was barking from her place at the other side of the house.

~~~Claire's P.O.V~~~

I sat up in bed, watching Cliff dress up. All I could remember was _a lot _of good feelings, a bit of pain and a lot of crying. I tried to replay the image in my head but it was always distraught but I do know that it was completely safe...I think. Wait...yes...yes he did. Though, I do remember the last thing he told me before I fell asleep. _Forget about the world_. I couldn't help but giggle. That was _exactly _what had happened.

"What are you laughing about now?" I heard Cliff say. I quickly stopped but a smile stayed on my lips. Cliff grinned then walked over to me without his top on. Chest...very...nice...wait. _Did I give those scratches? _I couldn't have given him those scratches could I?

"Yes you did," Cliff said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I can see it in your eyes; you're wondering if you gave me these scratches. Apparently, you have very strong nails." He was now kneeling by the bed, holding my cheek. "And, I am pretty convinced that if this does continue then we both have quite a bit to say for now to our friends, don't we?" I nodded in response. His smile widened then pressed his lips against me. I pulled away first, quite reluctantly, to find a very annoyed Cliff.

"You have work," I pointed out. "So do I." I heard Penny bark from the other side of the room. She hadn't moved yet?

"And Penny needs some food," Cliff nodded. I sighed quite annoyed at the fact that I had a lot to do. And if I don't do anything then the Harvest Goddess would eat me. Then the Harvest Goddess would get in trouble with the Harvest...King...OH CRAP!

Cliff suddenly pressed his lips against mine, knocking me out of my thoughts. I moved mine against his until he pulled away. I pouted which made him laugh.

"I have to go," he murmured. "Come and visit me once you're done with all your work."

"Okay," I nodded.

"I'll make you a nice meal tonight, so go to the clearing," Cliff told me. I nodded again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Cliff," I smiled then pressed my lips against his.

* * *

**It hass been ages since I last updated! So here it is! **

**Please review!**

**~~~vampire-angel1996~~~**


End file.
